Harmonious Havoc
by Solar Beam
Summary: A series of oneshots, both songfic and just plain normal. All sorts of pairings. Currently taking requests. If you haven't noticed, I am terrible with this small summaries.[R&R]
1. Ordinary Day

**Song Name:** Ordinary Day  
**Singer/Band: **Vanessa Carlton  
**Story Title:** Ordinary Day  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Zutara -shiesawayfromflyingobjects-  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful song by Vanessa Carlton, nor do I own any characters or themes from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Nickelodeon.

**A/N:** Meh, I first attempt at a drabble...and a Zutara at that. Erh, please excuse the messiness. I promise they'll get better! And this will be a song-fic drabble series, with all sorts of pairings and what-not. Please review! Thanks, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_

_**Ordinary Day**_

'_Just a day,  
__Just an ordinary day.  
__Just tryin' to get by.'_

Katara awoke slowly. Her head was in pain, her ribs bruised and her muscles tense. It had not been a pleasant night. Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara had been chased mercilessly through the night-time hours by none other than Zuko himself, and everyone had been in rough moods balancing on a sliver of string. But now it was morning, a fresh day. She looked over the campsite, her cobalt eyes meeting those of large brown ones. Appa was wide awake, and he seemed tired as well. He let out a yawn, and slowly Katara stood and stretched.

"Good morning Appa," she breathed, stretching. Aang lay snuggled in Appa's fur, deep in sleep. Beside him lay Sokka, mumbling something about man-eating vegetables. Katara snickered at this, but stood. "I'm going to go try and get some breakfast. Stay here and watch the boys, Appa!" And with that she picked up a brown bag in which Sokka had bought at some Earth Nation town, and passed by the rock-formed tent in which Toph had created before falling asleep.

As Katara entered the surrounding forestry, revelations from the night before flashed behind her eyes. The struggle to stay awake, to stay alive. The fight she had with Aang. She shivered; she never wanted to have a fight like that with him. He didn't need that right now. He was stressed enough with trying to learn his earth-bending. They were on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, come to think of it. On an island a way away; Aang had wanted to get a fire-bending master quickly so that right after he mastered earth-bending, he could begin on fire-bending.

Katara sighed at this thought, picking a few berries from a near-by bush. She remembered the crazy Earth Nation general that they had met more than a month ago, and how stressed Aang had gotten. She was afraid that he was going to be that stressed again, and she didn't think she could straddle that along with trying to keep peace in the camp. Something snapped at her right, and Katara swung around, her cobalt eyes searching the area around her. But she shrugged, and by habit she patted the water canteen at her side. It was empty, but if anything was following her, it didn't know that.

And so she continued through the forest. To the next bush, a few yards from the camp. Then to the next. After a few bushes, she came to a stream and bent down to fill her canteen. That's when she realized that it was utterly silent. Crouching down by the water, she lifted her head to gaze at the trees curiously. It was early morning, was it not? Surely birds would be singing and animals would be scuttling about. Her muscles tensed, and that's when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Her face shot down, her cobalt gaze catching those of gold.

'_Just a boy,  
__Just an ordinary boy.  
__But he was looking to the sky.'_

He seemed not to make a move, and he moved his scarred face upward to the sky. "Perfect morning, is it not?" His voice was cold and promising, and that frightened Katara to death. She slowly raised her delicate form upward, glad that she had found the stream. She thought it rather silly of him to choose to show himself here, when she actually had a means of attack.

"Yeah, it's just peachy…" growled Katara, eyeing him quietly. She wouldn't make a move until he did. She slipped the canteen into her sash, locking it in place. Her muscles were tense, but the sound of the bubbling stream seemed to relax them at the same time, and that confused her. "Now, be a good little Fire Nation Prince and scamper away."

He looked at her in mock bewilderment. "What, you do not like my company?" He asked. His gold gaze did not falter; it was unlike anything Katara had felt before, and she felt uncertainty rise and old emotions bubble forth. _No_, thought Katara. She stepped back, not moving her eyes from him. She didn't trust him. Didn't trust him at all. Never would she trust him. But he looked at her in that same way, his eyes not leaving hers as she managed to take a few steps back. But as if by reflex he took exactly the same amount of steps, keeping the same distance between them. She was near the trees, and he was now standing in the stream, a smirk on his face.

"Go away," she said coldly, "leave us alone. You shouldn't even be after us; shouldn't you be running from your crazy ass sister or something?"

He looked at her in utter amusement, but then as if to keep the 'calm' mood he looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Who told you that she was my sister?" he asked, remembering the day that they all fought together against Azula at that abandoned town.

Katara stiffened, not knowing if she should answer. But she might as well. "Aang did." Silence fell on them both, and Zuko's gaze stayed to the sky, as if he were thinking deeply. What did he want anyways? Why did he need Aang so badly, when he was a fugitive as well? Running from his own father; it mad her sick to even think about it. Why did he even want to go back in the first place?

'_And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize—  
__That everyday you find, just what he's looking for,  
__Like a shooting star he shines.'_

"I'm sorry." Now he was looking at her, watching her with that cold gaze of his and Katara found she could not look away. What did he mean by that? He had said it with a new tone, so sincere that it frightened her. "I'm sorry I nearly burned you at that town." She was still silent and he sighed, looking away and Katara found she longed to feel his gaze on her once more. "I was afraid I would lose Uncle. Now I know by what you meant, you can heal."

Katara looked at him cautiously, and she nodded. Yes, she can heal. Did his…what did he call the man?...uncle still need healing? She knew that it was traitorous, but she could never let someone die knowing that she could have healed them. "I want to make it up to you. Come with me." Katara was caught off guard and even found herself staggering backward a little into a tree.

Katara shook her head. No, she wouldn't have that. What was there to make up for? "I don't need you to make up for anything, Zuko." He flinched as she used his name without the title; he needed to get used to that. "I don't need any Fire Nation help. Just leave us alone, and that is the way you can make up for it!" And she spun around and raced away. Zuko watched her in silence, watching as she vanish through the trees, running back to the camp. He smirked slightly and looked back up at the sky. _I'll be watching,_ he thought, and disappeared through the throng of berry bushes.

'_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?'_

Katara sighed. It was getting to be dusk, and she could still not throw off the feeling of watching. She would throw glares like daggers into the trees, sending Zuko silent threats and warnings. Dare he show himself like this? She hadn't told any of them anything of what had happened or transpired between the two.

Sokka had been studying his sister all night, watching as she sent glares into the forest. What had happened when she was in the forest? It was as if she had a silent grudge on the trees and the living creatures in it. "What's the matter, Katara?"

Katara didn't say anything, she just poked the fire. Toph and Aang had not returned from their practice, but somehow she felt that Zuko was not here to threaten them. She let out a sigh and shook her head, still staying silent. A rustle came from behind her and instantly she swung around, water whip at the ready. But Toph entered with a moaning Aang behind her.

"How was the practice?" Katara asked, quickly slipping the water whip back into the canteen at her side.

"I am in _pain_," Aang complained, settling himself next to Katara.

Toph sneered, and stomped her foot, creating her own little stool out of stone near the fire. "Oh, buck up, Twinkle Toes. Pain means your learning!" Her sneer turned into a terrible grin as she looked at Sokka—more like straight past him. Her gray eyes seeing something that no one else could.

Katara was still silent as she stood and handed the two newcomers their dinner. "I'm heading in early for the night." And with that she pulled her sleeping bag toward Appa who lay near the trees, and settled deep in his fur. She heard someone whisper something to her, but she could not make it out for soon sleep overcame her fully.

* * *

Katara looked down from atop Appa's saddle, loving the feel of wind through her braided hair. A triumphant grin spread across her lips, and this did not go unnoticed by her brother, who had been keeping a serious eye on her ever since she had gotten back from getting breakfast the day before. She had been quiet for so long, it worried her. Katara was sure Zuko couldn't follow suit while they were on Appa, and she fell back against the saddle.

Suddenly Aang's voice was loudly calling to his three companions. "There's a small town over there. We need to stop for supplies, and we can get some normal food." Katara nodded, and Sokka agreed that it was a good idea. Toph didn't say a word, nor did she give any recognition that she was even listening. She had been studying the way Katara's silence had taken on so quickly. Something was wrong, and she couldn't figure out what.

It was mid-afternoon by the time that Katara and the gang had reached the outskirts of the town. Suddenly Katara stopped the group and faced them all, her eyes narrowed as she studied the group. They were like the black hog-sheeps in the white hog-sheep herd. They would be spotted so quickly that she wouldn't have time to say, 'Aang'. The group stopped and stared at her curiously.

"Put these on," she pulled out the black cloaks and threw them at each member of the group. Sokka gave her a curious look. "Do you see us? Look what we are wearing! Aang is wearing Air Nomad attire, Toph is in her Earth Nation clothes, and we are adorned in the Water Tribe outfits! We will be spotted and captured within minutes of entering the town."

Aang looked at Sokka, and Sokka looked down at Toph who merely looked past Katara in dim curiousness. "Alright, sounds good," Aang said as he slipped the black cloak over his head. Everyone followed suit.

Katara nodded, fixing Aang's hood to hide his arrowed head. And then she turned to Sokka and pulled his hair from the warrior's wolf-tail. He started to let out a complaint, but she frogged him in the arm. "Anyone who was seen us before would recognize that stupid ponytail even through the hood!" He was silent. She looked at Toph and smiled, for Toph was already fixing her cloak around her body.

Then Katara held the cloak between her legs as she slowly lifted her hands and pulled her hair from her braid. It would be harder to keep the hair hidden beneath the cloak in the braid, and people (_i.e: Zuko_) would be able to notice it. She pulled her fingers through the long, light-brown locks of hair and then threw her head over and shook it out. Aang watched with his mouth hanging open, and Sokka, his eyes dim with uninterested amusement, shut it with one finger under his chin. Then Katara pulled the cloak over her head, and over her hair.

"Right, let's go."

'_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.'_

They entered the town like any normal people, and they passed countless Fire Nation soldiers but they merely tipped their heads without any suspicion what-so-ever. Finally, Aang turned to the group with a grin, but Katara quickly intervened "Time to split up!" Aang pouted, knowing what Katara was going to say. "Look, I am the only one who really knows anything about fruits and vegetables around here. How about I go and do that, and you guys go off and find some meat and fish."

"Someone should stay here with you," Aang said quickly, right as Sokka was about to say the same thing. Katara smiled and shook her head, placing a few coins in a separate pouch and handing it to him.

"Don't waste the money like the time you bought that whistle, okay, Aang? Don't worry; I can take care of myself. We'll meet back here when the sun passes behind the trees." And with that Katara turned a corner and onto a street filled with vendors, ready to start getting some real food. She didn't feel any eyes watching her, and she was sure they had lost Zuko. Besides, she felt safe with all these soldiers around. Even so, she kept her hood over her head and continued walking. She stopped at a vendor and looked at the fruit curiously, and soon lost herself to the time and to the shopping.

By the time the sun was at the center of the sky, Katara had bought tons of fruits and veggies, and she felt she had done the shopping for the day. She began her way back down the street, when something caught her eye. It was a lovely necklace, and though it adorned the Fire Nation symbol and was a bright red, it was beautiful and captivated her. That's when she felt an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth, and she was dragged into a near-by alley.

She looked at her captor, but she already had an idea of who it was. "Zuko."

"Did you really think you could hide yourself from me under that silly cape, Katara?" he asked as he swiftly removed the hood of her cape with one free hand.

She held her breath. He actually said her name; he didn't call her by his usual nickname: 'water peasant'. He noticed this and smirked, and repeated her name at a whisper into her ear. "Katara." She pushed him away, giving him the 'what-do-you-want?' look.

"Katara, please, let me pay my forgiveness in some way." What was he getting at with this? It was as if he was a completely changed person! She didn't like this new Zuko at all. "Katara," he said her name again and she felt a smile tug at her lips, familiar emotions filling her cobalt eyes, "you have no idea…what…I mean…" he stumbled on his words, and she realized he was trying to confess something. She looked at him, and she felt something she had not felt before, and it frightened her. "Look, its been a pain not seeing your face." Katara took in a deep breath, "I've been searching for some reason as to why this is so. I get irritated because I can never find you, and then I get irritated because I am irritated over something so silly!"

Katara looked down and she found that his arms were pressed against the wall on either side of her face, and that his forehead was nearly touching hers as his golden eyes looked into hers.

'_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.'_

"Tell me you haven't felt the same way."

She was silent for a long time. More than once had she had dreams of falling in with him, of letting him capture her and then take her on adventures. Many times she dreamed of doing things with him, that she had planned to do only when she was safely married. It had scared her, every time she had awakened from those dreams. It had scared her to know that her inner being cared this much for a traitor.

Slowly she looked into his eyes, and she saw all the pain that was held in them. Those golden eyes, so fierce. A permanent fierceness that came from a hard life of running and hunting and fighting and surviving and lying. She felt pity, but what's more, she felt as if she knew him. No, she didn't know him. She was him, in one way or another they were more alike in so many different ways. It frightened her, but she considered embracing it. "I can't deny it," she said with a shrug, as if it were a casual thing, "not anymore."

'_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
And you must be'_

Zuko's eyes widened in excitement, something Katara had never seen emitted from him before. He took her hand and began dragging her to the back alley, but she dug her shoes into the gravel of the pavement, confused. "Come with me then. You wouldn't have to run, where we are going. We can stay together, travel together! No more running!"

Katara looked at him in utter, horrified amazement. "What do you mean?" She grabbed his other hand in hers and stopped him from walking. She looked his golden eyes and held his gaze as she began to speak, "Zuko, we are both running. From the same thing, and we will never be able to stop. Where I am now, I run from many people and I run to my destiny. Its intertwined with the Avatar's, with Aang's! And then, if I go with you, I'll still be running. I'll be running from everything I've known to come to love, and I'll be running from your sister. You are a fugitive, just like me." She released his hands, shaking her head as she backed away.

"Katara…" he said in fright.

"Katara!" more voices. It was Aang's, and Sokka's, and Toph's. It was voices from those she loved and cared for. She looked at Zuko and then back at the busy street, torn. She loved Zuko. She gasped. She _loved_ Zuko.

She heard Zuko curse and she looked at him curiously. In a flash he was in front of her and his lips were on hers, light as feathers, and then they were gone, he was gone, and there was darkness. "I'll have my eye on you," he breathed, his voice echoing in her mind.

'_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?'_

Katara snapped up from her sleeping bag, taking in breaths of air at a time, gasping for air and looking around. She was lying on Appa, safely wrapped in her sleeping bag. Sokka lay on her right, his back to her but she could hear him mumbling in his sleep. "Come back here Momo, that's my…" his voice trailed and loudly, in a drunken voice he called out, "pink clowns!" Katara looked over to her left and smiled at Aang's sleeping form, his arm was reached out toward her, but it was not draped over her in any way. Toph lay beside Aang, a small, content smile on her face. Katara faintly noted that Toph's fist was clenching onto Aang's Nomad shirt. She smiled and looked around her. They were all sleeping on Appa, and it seemed dawn was approaching soon.

It had all been a dream, she realized. She smiled slightly and ran a hand over, what she had expected to find her braid, but instead realized in shock that her hair was down. Had she let it down before she fell asleep? She looked around, and that's when a pair of golden eyes met a pair of cobalt blue ones and locked on.

'_Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.'  
_

Katara smiled slightly as his hand went out to her, and she looked around her once more at her friends. She slipped off of Appa, and he only registered this with a muddle groan. She slipped away, grabbing his hand as he led her off into the woods. _Only for tonight_, she thought. _Then we can talk_. _Only for tonight_, she thought, _and then I can wake up._


	2. Haunted

**Song Name:** Haunted  
**Singer/Band:** Evanessence  
**Story Title:** Haunted  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Zutara -ducksflyingpan-  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own thevery deep and intoxicatingsongs by Evanessence, nor do I own any characters or themes from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Originally I had written three drabbles at the same time, and I could not upload them onto FanFiction because for some reason it just didn't do it. So I'll add the last one after this and then see the reaction. This one is...I guess...kind of deep, I know for sure the song is a deep one. But whatever, I'm pretty proud of this story. Please review! Next one is all about Katara!

* * *

_**Haunted**_

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Katara lay against Appa's saddle, her eyes drifting with the clouds. Her brother and Aang exchanged worried glances, knowing that such silence by the young water-bender normally meant that something was bothering her. Yet she had not gone to Aang for advice, nor had she gone to Sokka for comfort. Truth was, if she told any of the two boys, she was afraid what their reactions might be. She remembered the night before as if it were a call to her, remembered the whispered words in her ear, she remembered it like a nightmare. She had considered running, leaving her brother and the young Avatar behind. She was only putting them in danger, staying with them like this, with that boy following her. She remembered his golden eyes meeting her frightful cobalt-blue gaze, remembered the words he said easily as he ran a hand up and down her arms in comfort. She remembered how she felt; standing in the middle of the lake once she had backed away from him in terror, raising her hands in a fighting position. Those words were filling her up, like a drug. She had longed to hear those words spoken to her from someone other than a family member, but she hadn't wanted them from him. She saw the look in his eyes; she could still feel the hurt gaze burning into her very soul. A shiver went down her spine, and her brother looked over at her in silent concern.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you… loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Katara sat on the log, staring at the dancing flames in front of her. It was late at night, and she was the only one awake. Aang rested curled up on Appa's side, and Sokka rested in his sleeping bag close by the fire. Katara had tried to go to sleep, honestly she had! But she could still see those golden eyes, beckoning her to come to him. It felt so real; she could feel herself losing to him. She knew he was there, she knew that he was waiting for her. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She was afraid of what she would truly find in her heart. The truth was only as painful as the lie. She wouldn't let him get to her; she would fight him if he came again for her that night. She would not let him cushion her with soft words and comforting hand motions. He was so stubborn, though. He wouldn't let go, and deep down she admitted this to herself. She shut her eyes tightly, knowing that he was watching, feeling his gold eyes on her back. She watched as the fire seemed to blaze upward with an unknown breeze and Katara turned to see his eyes watching her. But as soon as they were there, they were gone. She had had enough. Slowly she reached down and grabbed her water skin, and stood. She brushed herself off and then started into the forest at a slow walk, letting the moon be her guide.

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head_

She followed her instincts, letting the wind bring him to her. She remembered so briskly how he had tried to comfort her the night before, when she had been burned by the fire that was him. Her fear of touching him, her fear of holding him, her fear of letting herself down for him flowed over her and suddenly she didn't know what to do anymore. She stopped in the clearing, looking out at the black lake that was dotted with stars and a bright, circular moon in the center. Her eyes softened and she stepped into the water, suddenly letting the tranquility of the night overcome her. She moved around slowly, knowing that the moon had drifted her out into the middle of the lake, swimming slowly. She loved the feel of the coolness against her skin, and she rolled back onto her back floating there. That's when she felt a pair of hand on her back, helping her drift. Swiftly she whipped around her hands a water whip came around and slapped the young man in the face, his scarred cheek sparkling with wetness. He looked at her coolly, as she swam back away from him. 'Miss me?' he mouthed as he came forward. Katara shook her head, still swimming backward toward the shore.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

Gold eyes once more met an angry pair of cobalt-blue. They stood there for a long moment, on the beach; Katara, in her fighting stance, and Zuko in his normal position watching her with slight contentment. Cobalt-blue eyes moved away from the gold gaze, watching the water in determination. Every time she looked into those fiery eyes of gold she lost herself, lost her trail of thought. Not this time, she wouldn't lose to him this time. She swung her arms around her head, remembering her training by Master Pakku, and then whipped him once more. 'Fight,' she snapped, the use of her voice new to her since she had been silent all day and night. He shrugged and fell into a stance. And so the battle began. Katara battled fiercely, fighting under the weight of the moon's power. He was weak, and yet somehow if she tried to meet his eyes she would lose herself. It was the fourth time her eyes had somehow got caught in his gaze and he tackled her onto the beach. She struggled beneath him, glaring at him.

He looked at her with a serious look. 'I won,' he said simply, and got off. Katara got up slowly, surprised by his movement of not finishing her off. She snarled and whipped him in the back of the head with a water whip, making him stumble forward. Instinctively, Katara jumped him, grabbing around his back and wrapping her legs around his middle. She whipped another water-whip into his face and he let out a muffled laugh. He thought this was funny? He fell forward, though, with her weight and now she was sitting on top of his back, a triumphant smirk on her lips. But he suddenly turned beneath her, so that he was gazing at her. He had a smirk on his face, and it frightened her. He grabbed her waist and swung her over so that now he was on top of her. 'I love you,' he breathed.

No, not those words again. She couldn't handle them and before she knew it he kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened and she shoved him off of her, sitting up with the back of her hand rubbing against her mouth. She glared at him and reached over to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and looked at it with curiosity. He kissed her index finger, and a shiver ran down her spine. She pulled her hand back and stumbled upward. 'I love you,' he said again, watching her as she stumbled backward. She shook her head, and he stood. He walked over to her, and she found she could not move. No, she didn't want to move. She knew he was saying what he believed, behind that mask was a changed man. 'I love you,' he breathed into her ear, and she smiled slightly, knowing it was true. And she found herself leaning in and kissing him, and he kissed back as if he had known that she would give in.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down._

Dawn, Katara walked back to camp. She was happy, and felt herself changed. She was changed, a changed woman. Nothing had happened, nothing more than just a few kisses and a few hugs and a few words. She had called him many names, every time she kissed him she came up with a new one. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and he had known that. Still, as she walked away he smiled lightly, a mocking smile. 'You are mine,' he said softly as she disappeared in the trees, and he looked down at the necklace in which had been around her neck. Yes, he had taken it once more. He removed it during a kiss, and now she had a reason to come to him. He tucked it away and grinned, knowing she would be back. She would always be back. For him.

Katara sat by the refreshed fire, she had gotten back in time before the two boys would awaken even though Momo was already awake. He had seen her leave, and had seen her come in during the early hours of dawn. He knew, and he would keep it secret for her. Momo was good like that. Katara was in happy spirits, though still quiet, as she cooked a few berries in the pot above the fire. Aang awakened slowly, yawning and looking over to Katara. He smiled, seeing that she was much happier than yesterday. He skipped over and placed a small kiss on her cheek, making Katara blush. She looked at him with a smile. 'Good morning, Aang,' she said softly. He nodded and placed himself down on a log, watching the berries and fish cook. Sokka awoke with a scream, yelling out, 'Fluffy bunnies!' as he did so. Katara and Aang cracked up laughing, and so the day went more pleasurable.

Now they were setting up to leave, and Katara had forgotten something near the fire. She jumped down from Appa quickly and made her way toward the water skin, when she caught a pair of golden eyes watching her from the shadows. She froze in mid crouch and watched them with her own cobalt-blue eyes, and then she smiled slightly and looked down, picking up the water skin and running back to Appa. 'Are you okay, Katara?' Aang asked, noting her slight blush to her cheeks. Katara nodded slowly.

_I'm haunted._


	3. I Miss You

**Song Name:** Slipped Away  
**Singer/Band:** Avril Lavigne  
**Story Title:** I Miss You  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** None At All; just poor little Katara against her thoughts  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful song by Avril Lavigne, nor do I own any characters or themes from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Here's the final one I have so far. 'I Miss You', a sad story about Katara's memory of her mother dieing, and how she copes along on the night of the anniversary. I felt pretty proud of this one--I think I've gotten better...don't you guys? Please review! Thank yous!_**

* * *

**_

_**I Miss You**_

'_I miss you, miss you so bad.  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.  
I hope you can hear me,  
I remember it clearly.'_

A lone figure stood out against the darkness, darkened face illuminated by the raging fire in the pit. The moon shown boldly down upon her back, and she welcomed the warm rays as comfort and strength. It had been so long…so long since she had had a dream about her mother, but of course it was no surprise she had had it this night; it was the anniversary of her death. So long, and it had always been so hard to endure the nightmares. Now that she was nearly a grown woman, at age eighteen to be precise, Katara had thought that she would not have those dreams. Not again, not ever. But she had, and now she sat by the fire, gazing into its dancing flames searching for some sort of condolence. She had not awakened the young Avatar, who was now coming into his sixteenth year. Nor had she awakened her older brother, but that was no surprise. He could sleep through a Fire Nation raid if he chose to. Toph, the young sixteen-year-old earth-bender, wouldn't stir even if she had been paying attention. The stubborn teenager stayed in her make-shift tent as long as she could during the night, and would only stir if she felt danger.

Katara remembered the day like it was yesterday. She had been watching her mother play with the water, spinning it in front of Katara just to keep her entertained. Katara was sick, lying in her make-shift bed with a bad cough and a high fever. She had been delirious, and had called her brother 'daddy', and he had started crying and ran out of the room. Katara had felt terrible, wondering why she had made her daddy cry when her mother came in to bathe Katara in the boiled water. Katara laughed slightly, clapping her hands together, oh how she loved her mother when she played with the magic water!

'_The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same.'_

A rustling made her look over to Sokka, who was just rolling over onto his side facing toward Katara, making Momo roll off his stomach. Silly Momo; despite Sokka's cruel treatment of the animal the lemur still seemed to stay with the young man as a companion and friend. Throughout all these years, Sokka had taken onto a handsome young man with a built body and gorgeous, brown hair that was pulled into that silly ponytail of his. She smiled slightly when he muttered something under his breath, something about kicking Princess Azula's ass in the dirt. Something like that.

Katara's cobalt eyes glazed over and turned back to the fire. The flames licked at the wood, and silently she fed the blaze. She shut her eyes as her memories continued. Everything was going great, and her mother sincerely thought that Katara was getting better and over that silly cold. Sokka, on the other hand, came running in and yelled at Katara, telling her that he hoped she never got better. Angered, Katara flung her small fists into the water, making waves splash out of the basic. Waves that, even with the contact of her fists to the water, should not have appeared. Her mother looked at her in amazement; her daughter was a water-bender as well! Katara's eyes widened, and so did Sokka's. Then Sokka yelled something about magic water and stormed out of the tent, his mother on his tail.

'_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand.  
I wish that I could see you again…  
I know that I can't.'_

Katara shut her eyes painfully, her chin wobbling as she fought back the tears. When her mother left, that was when the attack happened. Katara had stepped from the basic, draping herself in her robes and blue clothes, and sat in her crude bed, waiting for her mother to return. She never did. First, Katara smelled unusual smoke. Then, she heard yelling which quickly turned into shrieks of pain and surprise. Her mother had been one of the many water-benders in which had tried to save the small South Pole tribe. By this time, the men had left for the war, most at least. All the older men in their late sixties could hardly do anything, and the younger men in their teens were too eager for battle.

She remembered screams, and then she remembered her mother running into the tent. 'Hide, Katara!' she said in a rushed, hushed tone. She looked behind her shoulder and panic stroked across her beautiful face; Katara had never seen her mother so terrified, and she panicked. Her mother swung around, 'Katara, hide, damnet!' She shoved her daughter under the bed, against the frozen tent. She heard her mother's hard voice speaking to someone. And then a scream and she saw flames lick the ground and heard water splash. She knew her mother would never give up without a fight. Katara hid her face with her hands, and then she heard it. The sound she had never thought possible to be heard. A shriek so terrible, the small igloo in which Katara hid in cracked slightly.

'_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly;_  
_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same.'_

Katara quickly looked away from the flames, toward the large flying bison. It had moved slightly closer to the flames, but was asleep nonetheless. Katara smiled sadly, and shut her eyes tight as a few tears slid down her face. Katara, strong and determined Katara, was crying. She hated it, but she loved it. To let out the pain in which she had held for so long…it felt nice. She buried her head in her arms, her knees pulled against her chest. She slid her cheek against one arm, and muttered a few words. She remembered it so clearly, like it had happened yesterday. Perhaps it had happened yesterday.

She remembered her mother's dieing cry, and then Katara saw the flames lick the snow-covered ground as a torn-up and flaming body hit the floor near the bed. Katara covered her mouth in terror, and shut her eyes tightly. She heard feet come closer, and then move away. She didn't care. She was scarred, seeing her mother's burnt and bleeding face. Katara would never know what went through her mother's head that day; she would never know how her mother lost to such a brute from the Fire Nation. She would never know.

'_I had my wake up,  
Won't you wake up,  
I keep asking why,  
And I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake,  
It happened, you passed by.'_

Katara had crawled from the bed and sat by her mother's burnt and withered body. Her once smooth and beautiful face was torn and smeared and melted, and the smell of burnt hair and burning skin was unbearable. Katara had thrown up, but she hadn't left her mother's side. The second thing Katara realized was that the igloo's entrance was covered by snow, and that she was stuck in the igloo. That didn't register until after Katara had tried to revive her mother. She tried everything she could think of; she poured melted snow on her, she shook her, she patted her melted cheeks, she cried against her mother's stomach. 'Wake up,' she remembered crying, 'Wake up, mommy…' She had cried and cried, never stopping until sound outside the igloo caught her ears. She pulled herself against the farthest wall as she could as the snow was slowly removed, and Sokka came rushing in. He grabbed Katara in his grasp, burying her head against his chest as she began crying once more. Sokka kept his eyes downcast from his mother's body as the villagers removed it, and Katara never forgot that Sokka had shed one tear. One tear, because he remembered the last words he had said to her. 'I hate you,' he had yelled.

Katara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sokka sit next to her. Katara's chin shuddered as she found the tears coming against, and Sokka wrapped one arm over her shoulder, and she leaned against her brother. Somehow, Sokka had known that Katara was hurt and upset. It was a brotherly instinct…it came with the position of older sibling. He kissed the top of Katara's head, and that's when Katara started crying. At first, she fought it. One tear, two tears, three tears…and then they all came at once and she was burying her head into Sokka's shoulder. And just like all those years ago, Sokka grabbed his sister in a fierce hug and placed his hand on the back of her head, as she cried into his chest. Somehow, he had known that she had had one of her dreams. Somehow, he had known that she needed him, not the warm heat from the fire. Not even Yue, the moon spirit, could have helped her. Sokka ran a hand through her messy braid, and whispered calm words into her ear. Somehow, he had known that she would remember that fateful day all those years ago. Katara whimpered into his chest, her tears still coming. She felt a hand on her other shoulder as Aang sat next to her. He looped his arm through her free one, and placed his head against her shoulder. Katara's bottom limp trembled, and then she felt hand wrap around her neck and looked up to see Toph leaning in, resting her head on Katara's head.

Katara looked into the flames with a new confidence; it was her mother's death anniversary, and yet Katara felt more determined and more loved than she had ever felt. No longer was she silent or depressed on this day. She had a reason not to be. She was the strong one; the one who never cried. She felt embarrassed by being seen in this pathetic state, but she felt that it was only destiny that she had been caught. Now she knew she wasn't alone. Now she knew that she was loved. Now she knew she was needed. But her mother's burned face still laminated in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly as a new set of tears sprung from her eyes, and the picture of the burned face disappeared. It was replaced by a smiling picture of her mother, holding Sokka in a bear-hug with Katara jumping up and down for a hug as well. Katara smiled sadly at this memory, and whispered softly:

'_I miss you.'_


	4. Start of Something New

**Song Name:** Start of Something New  
**Singer/Band:** from Highschool Musical  
**Story Title:** Startof Something New  
**Rating:** T _(just in case)_  
**Pairings:** Tophaang  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs from the Highschool Musical (from the Disney Channel) nor do I own any of the characters or themes produced from Nickelodeon team who created Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**A/N:** My first attempt at a Tophaang. Don't ask me why its a Highschool Musical song. Please. It just so happened to be on my i-Tunes so I was like: 'What the hell, it could be good.' So here it is. Its a little sloppy, I won't dent it. I also don't deny that Toph is out of characterin some places.Anyways, enjoy. Review please? Thanks, Solar Beam**_

* * *

_**

**_Start of Something New_**

_'Living' in my own world,  
__Didn't understand  
__That anything can happen.  
__When you take a chance  
__I never believed in  
__What I couldn't see.  
__I never opened my heart.'_

Toph leaned against the tree, "watching" the boy sitting at the fire, poking the fire in a bored fashion. So they had landed earlier than Aang had hoped, that was no reason for him to throw a hissy-fit. Toph let out a sigh, listening to him roll his head back and forth until it popped; Aang was probably anxious about that little water-bender…Katara. She had noticed way before that day that Aang had had something for Katara; the way his cheeks flushed when she made a certain movement, the way around him the air got so much warmer when he was around her. Toph sighed. She didn't know why that bothered her so much about Twinkle Toes liking that little fluff ball of a girl. It was probably just the thought of the Avatar liking someone. That was all…right?

_'To all the possibilities,  
__I know  
__That something has changed.  
__Never felt this way.  
__And right here tonight,  
__This could be the...'_

"They are taking too long…" she heard Aang say to her. Katara and Sokka had left to go get dinner…but who could trust Sokka with food? And what was up with Katara? She had been spacey all day. Toph sighed and made her way toward the fire, finding a seat beside Aang.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "they are fine. Sugar Princess can take care of herself and Sokka…well…just don't worry about Katara." Aang looked at her curiously…Toph actually sounded sincere. Toph made her head tilted toward him as if she were looking at him. "You really like her, huh?"

Aang shrugged, a deep blush filtering from his neck up into his cheeks. Toph laughed, feeling the change in the air. "It's alright, Twinkle Toes. I won't tell her…trust me." She shook her head and leaned forward, crossing her arms across her chest so that she could lean against her knees. Her eyes reflected the fire, and Aang didn't miss it. He sighed.

"Is it that easy to tell?" he asked softly.

"I'm still surprised that Sokka hasn't noticed it—even if he is a dumby-dumb head. Its kind of hard to miss." She looked over at Aang and flashed one of her large smiled and Aang smiled back. He hadn't seen this side of the girl, and he didn't really want to ruin it with his stupid words. He kind of liked this side of her.

_'Start of something' new.'_

"…Do you miss your family?" Aang asked quietly, noticing how she had suddenly become quiet. She put her chin on her knees and shrugged slightly. She wasn't going to answer. Why did he think she was going to answer that…it was personal. He heaved a sigh and looked at her now with silent understanding. "I'm sorry…I know how it feels to miss someone."

Toph looked at him now, her eyes narrowed angrily. "I don't miss that place. They treated me like a weak little kid just because I can't see! Well I got news for them I've survived so far, right? I can take care of myself and carry my own weight and I can fight off anything that comes my way!" Her voice had risen into a yell and she surprised herself by feeling a tear fall down her cheeks. Was she really that home-sick? She thought she was just mad at her parents, and that was why she had run away with Aang and the gang. She bit her lip subconsciously…she had ran away. Who knew what her father was doing right now to get her back. She buried her head in her arms and shivered lightly, crying.

Aang saw the tears and was taken aback. For a long time, he sat there looking at the fire and letting her cry. Toph, crying…it didn't add up. Not to him; to him, Toph had always been the tough girl to beat up the guys. He sighed heavily and slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and rubbed her back softly. "Its okay to cry, Toph," he said quietly. Toph shook her head, but stayed quiet as she cried. He rubbed her back, looking up at the moon, watching the sliver of that smile float up into the sky as it got darker.

_'It feels so right  
__To be here with you...  
__And now, looking in your eyes,  
__I feel in my heart  
__The start of something new.'_

Finally Toph lifted herself up and looked toward Aang, a sad smile on her face as she looked right past him. _Right past him_. Aang sighed; she would never be able to look right at him…never. She slowly sat up straighter and set her head on Aang's shoulder in silence, surprising him even more. His mouth gaped open, but he continued to rub her back soothingly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Aang blushed slightly, feeling a familiar feeling in his heart in which he had only felt for Katara. He looked down at Toph, her eyes shut and yet she was crying softly in silence. Toph, the tough girl who called people rude nicknames, was crying on his shoulder. Aang knew that she was hiding something, he was wise like that. But he would let her tell him when she thought it best, and instead he just kept rubbing her back until her breathing evened out and then eventually came into a smooth, deep pattern.

_'Now who'd of ever thought that...  
__We'd both be here tonight...  
__And the world looks so much brighter  
__With you by my side.  
__I know...that something has changed,  
__Never felt this way.  
__I know it for real.'_

Katara and Sokka stepped into the clearing, and Katara stopped Sokka from walking any further. Her eyes followed Aang's figure, carrying something in his arms toward Appa and the spare sleeping bag. He set Toph on the sleeping bag, and slowly tucked her in. Katara smiled at this, watching them. She had always known something like this would happen, and now it had. She looked back at Sokka, but he was watching his fish with a hunger that kind of scared her. Katara took the fish and came toward the fire. "Is everything alright, Aang?" she asked innocently.

Aang looked up from the sleeping bag, back towards the fire where Katara sat. He smiled at her and shook his head, before he returned his gaze to Toph's innocent, sleeping face. He hesitantly swept a thumb on her cheek, catching the spare tears and making them fall to the ground. Slowly he stood, and after taking a long, confused look at Toph, turned and walked back toward the fire. "Everything is fine…"

_'The start of something new.'_


	5. One Thing

**Song Name:** One Thing  
**Singer/Band:** Finger Eleven  
**Story Title:** One Thing  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Zutara/Kataang triangle, I guess.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song by Finger Eleven, nor do I own any characters or themes from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Nickelodeon.

**A/N:** Okay, this one is pretty good I guess. Is it just me, or are my drabbles getting smaller and smaller? Oo Anyways, this one is about Aang's out-look on Zutara. I really would love it if someone left some reviews so I know what I can work on! Any suggestions for songs?--I need more guy songs. Anyways, enjoy! -Solar Beam**_

* * *

_**

**_One Thing:_**

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
_

Gray eyes watched sadly. The monk knew that he had made a mistake agreeing to let the fire-bender join their little group; he had known that the fire-bender had been up to something. He had eyes on something constantly, that fire-bender. Golden eyes filled with fiery passion always watching the water-bender with interest. The way he looked at her…it made the monk angrier every time. The Water Tribe boy noticed the changes in the breezy Air Monk, and always tried to release the boy's tense muscles by making him do exercises when he saw them bunch up. The Water Tribe boy never disagreed with the monk, he had never said that he was happy his little sister had a thing for the fire-bender. He didn't want to believe it. But now the Water Tribe boy wasn't there, he was out fishing…leaving the monk, the water-bender, and the fire-bender in the camp.

_It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

The water-bender laughed cheerfully at something the fire-bender said. The monk sneered slightly at this, leaning against the tree and playing with a butterfly with gusts of wind from snapping his fingers. So cheerful…he used to be the one to make her laugh like that. He didn't like to think about it, about how they used to sneak about. It had been _her_ idea to get the fire-bender to join…the excuse was that he could teach the monk fire-bending. But the monk needed to learn earth-bending before hand, which he had already began. Again the laugh, but it was added with another girl's laugh and the monk noted that the earth-bender was now standing beside the water-bender, facing the fire-bender and laughing. The monk felt his heart breaking slowly. The water-bender should be laughing at his jokes and should be listening to him talk…not listening to that fire-bender talk and not laughing at his jokes. He had loved her longer than that damn fire-bender! So much longer…he could remember the day he woke in her arms after being freed from the iceberg. He remembered when he asked her to go penguin sledding with him, and how she agreed with a confused look on her face. He guessed now that he looked back on that memory, that it was kind of weird that his first words were: 'Will you go penguin sledding with me?'.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
_

The monk watched sadly, wondering all the while that if he wasn't supposed to save the world if they would have had a chance. Wondering all the while that if he hadn't been such a kid back in those days if he would have had a chance with the water-bender. Wondering that if he had not been the Avatar if he could have made her look at him like the way she was looking at the fire-bender right then. The monk's hands clenched into fists as the girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around the fire-benders neck in a laughing fit, and the earth-bender just smiled knowingly. But then the earth-bender's head swiveled and living grey eyes met those of dead sleight-grey ones. The earth-bender took on a serious look, but it vanished when the water-bender said something excitedly to her. They had become closer friends than before, when they fought often. The monk shook his head…they had become closer ever since the fire-bender had showed up.

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

"Aang, come over here!" yelled the water-bender, waving to the monk in enthusiasm. The fire-bender followed the water-bender's gaze to look over at the young monk, and his eyes flickered challengingly, possessively. Yes, the monk definitely did not like the way the fire-bender looked to the water-bender. Like she was some kind of fruit, like she was a toy that he could pick up and then put away. A 'thing'. The water-bender was a person, not a fruit nor a toy. She was just a person, a powerful water-bender with her hopes set high. The young monk looked at the small, expectant group on the other side of camp. He looked down and though a moment, and then finally he stood and walked over. He wasn't going to let that fire-bender get his hopes high, he wasn't going to let that pompous prince think that the water-bender was easy to get at. _She always falls for the bad guys,_ the monk thought as he stood beside the earth-bender with his arms crossed across his chest, looking at the water-bender beside the fire-bender.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds _


	6. Forever Love

**Song Name:** Forever Love (Dígame)  
**Singer/Band:** Anna Nalick  
**Story Title:** Forever Love  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Mai/Zuko  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Anna Nalick's songs, nor do I own any characters or themes from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Okeedokee, here is my fifth drabble. Its Mai/Zuko based...unfortunately its to a song I've never heard. Someone sent me the lyrics and song and singer via a request, and I made it into this! Its a little scratchy, because its my first Mai/Zuko drabble. I wanted to put in memories that Mai might have, so I did. The base of the story, which is that Zuko and Mai had been "dating" before he was banished, came from a conversation I had with my cousin on a site based on Zuko. So here it is! Enjoy, and please review! -Solar Beam**_

* * *

_**

**_Forever Love_**

_On the ground  
With my world  
Upside down  
I got a vision of your face  
And I must get me out  
For so many memories we've yet to make  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again  
_

The girl sat near the fire, gazing at the flames. The night was late, but that did not stop her or her two best friends from talking about the day. The Princess had so cleverly chosen to attack the Avatar and his friends, including the banished Prince, at the same time. Unfortunately, she had not expected her dear old uncle to still be alive after her attack on him from the last battle, and they had failed miserably. Mai had once more gone head-to-head with the water-bender brat, but she had not quite expected to be intervened by the Prince. Soon, her old feelings flared to her cheeks and as she fought against both him and the water tribe girl. Now Mai stood as Ty Lee started to mutter something about that boy getting cuter and cuter every time she saw him and headed toward her tent. The Princes had separated from the two to think a new plan, and Mai had no intention on speaking to Ty Lee about her own emotions.

"It was nice seeing Zuko again, wasn't it, Mai?" the girl piped up, looking up right as her dark friend stood and turned. Ty Lee smiled knowingly as she saw that Mai had stiffened up. Memories were probably coming up in that sacred head of hers, old memories of how she and Zuko used to play a lot. It had really been Ty Lee's and Azula's doing, putting those two together. After the Flaming Apple incident, Mai had gone to apologize to Zuko. Who knew what went on during that time, Mai had said not to follow. So Azula just shrugged it off, muttering something about foolish hormones.

_Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
If I go  
I'll know_

Mai stiffened up, fingering a blade in her sleeve wondering how quick it would be to silence her friend for good. She thought better of it, deciding not to end up like Zuko and become banished and an enemy of the Fire Nation. She shrugged, still stiff as memories flooded back. She turned back around and lay on the ground near the fire, basking in its warmth as she rested her head on her arms and looked up at the starry sky. "It was as good as can be expected." Then she was silent, but Ty Lee smiled cunningly. Mai remembered the day she had gone to see Zuko, the Flaming Apple day. She had found him in the library, trying to memorize some attack on the Earth Nation from a few years back, and Mai had sat across from him at the table and watched him. He had been muttering something about crazy girls, and hadn't noticed her sitting there. She cleared her throat, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. And then he was looking at her with those dark, gold eyes of flame and his eyes narrowed. Still, he asked, 'Are you okay?' That's when she realized she had been blushing the deepest crimson color and she looked away and nodded. 'I wanted to make sure you were alright,' she admitted. He shrugged. All Mai wanted to hear was his voice and that was all. 'And that I am sorry.' She had been such an easy talker back then. All she wanted to hear was him talk. She couldn't remember when her crush for Prince Zuko had began, but all she knew that it was completely against the rules to date the best friend's brother. Azula had firmly stated that.

"Mai?" Mai looked up. Ty Lee had been talking, and her frown turned into a sad smile. "I asked if you were alright. You've been quiet ever since we came back. …What did Zuko say to you when you two were fighting?"

_When you smile  
With those eyes  
Baby it's like  
You place a finger on my heart  
And your lips next to mine  
Make me think that maybe heavens where you are  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again_

Mai shut her eyes and listened to her thoughts. Her mind traveled back to that day once more, after she had apologized. She had been surprised, to see Zuko smile like that. It was a smile she had never seen on his face; it was better than the one that he gave his mother. It was much better; his eyes were golden rays from the sun, and his face was like an angel's…his face light and bright. He had just been waiting for someone to apologize. 'Its nothing to be apologizing for,' he said with a shrug. And then he shut the book and looked at her, and Mai found herself twiddling her fingers and looking at them as if they were the most curious thing in the world. 'You seemed really mad,' Mai had pointed out. He didn't answer that, and instead became quiet as he fingered the face of the book. 'You're really pretty today.' Mai looked up in surprise; had she really heard that? He didn't seem like he had said anything. He was still fingering the book in silence.

Mai opened her eyes and looked over at Ty Lee cautiously. Anything she told Ty Lee, Ty Lee told Princess Azula eventually. She bit her lip and shrugged. 'Nothing that's important.' He had said, in a mock kind of way, that she was still pretty and that she hadn't changed. Mai remarked how he looked nice as well, but then she had attacked him with some of her ninja stars and it pinned him to a tree…like his little water-bender friend.

_Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And if I go  
I'll know_

Mai and Zuko had been secret buddies ever since. She would find him in the library, and they would talk for hours. No one knew—or so she had thought. Ty Lee had spotted her sneaking off one day when Mai was nine, and then Ty Lee had told Azula and they both had followed her into the library, watching the two as they talked. Mai had learned a lot about Zuko and his beliefs and what he wanted to do as Fire Lord. She loved his fantasies—sometimes they evolved them both together. She loved the thought of them two being together forever. She had loved spending time with him, but then Azula started pestering her when she wasn't with him making her show her some attack that she had learned, and Ty Lee had pushed Mai into silence for reasons that she rather not bring up.

'Really? You looked pretty red when I saw you.' Azula grinned maliciously at Mai's silence as she plopped herself down beside Ty Lee. 'And what with him being with that water-bender…I thought it mighty strange how he had jumped in to save her. Must've really broken the heart, eh, Mai?' Ty Lee looked over at the Princess in silence, not wanting to stick up for Mai and wanting to at the same time. Azula's eyes turned to Ty Lee, as if saying: 'And don't think that I missed your flirt with the Water Tribe boy!'

_Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And If I go  
I know  
Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame_  
_Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And if I go  
I'll know_

Honestly, Mai didn't really care what they thought. They were her best friends, but she didn't always have to agree with them. She stood slowly; the picture of Zuko's smiling face still fresh in her mind as she went to lie back in her tent. She stared up at the red cloth of the tent, watching intently at nothing. She remembered as if it were yesterday the day Zuko had received that dreadful scar. She had been sitting away from Azula, in the back. She had been terrified, and scarred as Zuko screamed in fear and heart-breaking pain. She had been led quickly away by Ty Lee, of course, the scream still echoing clean in her mind. Mai sighed heavily and rolled over; longing for him to tell her how much he cared for her. It was a silly crush, but it had meant more to her than her friendship with Azula. It bothered her, his reaction to her about to pin the girl to the tree earlier that night. It was so easy to foil the water-bender's ability, but then he had bended fire past her ear. He had interfered with her attack, and then they had fought her off together. Until she had finally managed to pin him. She sighed heavily once more and rolled over onto her other side. _Say you'll love me…_


	7. Pony Tail

**Story Title:** Pony-Tail  
**Rating:** T for language  
**Pairings:** Sokka/Toph (?)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon. But if I did... -evil laughter and lightning in background- ...Woah, where did that come from? 

**A/N:** Okay, this isn't a Sokka/Toph pairing--its just a soft pile of fluff I found in the darkest corners of my mind. I thought I would roll with it, and so I did. I tried to make it funny, while staying on the basic track on that Sokka is one depressed puppy. Anyways, this is not a "Songfic". I couldn't find a good song for this one, so this is just a normal drabble. Its short, and it has the worst ending possible, but that is all in my opinion. Please review and tell me how you liked this one...its kind of different for me! Thanks, and enjoy! -Solar Beam

* * *

**_Pony-Tail_**

The young, Water Tribe boy gazed up at the moon from where he sat beside the stream. He hadn't gaze up at the large orb in a long time, not since the North Pole. Not since his first love became the Moon Spirit herself. For a long time, he just couldn't handle it. When Katara would ask him to go be her sparring dummy out by a body of water at night so that she could be most powerful, he denied and went to sleep without eating. When Aang and Katara sat on top of Appa's saddle and just gazed at the stars, exclaiming how beautiful they are and how Sokka really should come over and look with him, he just shook his head and got into his sleeping bag to sleep. Toph would make fun of him for it; she would say that he had lost his brotherly instinct. Whatever that meant. She wasn't there during the attack. She didn't know how much it hurt to lose a loved one. She didn't know Her.

And so Sokka sat by the river, his feet in the cool liquid as it swept past his legs and cleaned the soot off his legs from an attack from earlier. He lay back on the grass with his arms supporting his head and just watched the moon. It was as if nothing else was in the sky. Just the moon and Her beauty. He believed he could almost see her face shinning down on him, but knew that he was just trying to tell himself that she did not die without reason. He sighed heavily.

"…Pony-Tail?" Toph stood uneasily behind the boy, her eyes staring into nothing as she felt his body hit the ground. She didn't know if he were dead or alive, and she was worried. For some reason, Aang and Katara had told Toph to go find Sokka. It was probably so that she could tell him that dinner was going to be late so that they didn't have to face his wrath. No answer. She sat herself beside him and she lifted her head to the sky, shutting her eyes, wishing she could see the stars just this once. "Twinkle Toes and the Princess told me to tell you dinner will be late." No answer. _That's odd,_ she thought uneasily.

Toph wasn't so used to the annoying Water Tribe boy to be silent, and it made her nervous. She finally opened her eyes and looked straight ahead, her lips pursed to a thin line. Finally, she spoke up, "You know, you shouldn't dwell on the past." No answer. "That girl, that princess; Katara told me about her. Is that what all this is about? This _depression_?" Slowly he tilted his head toward her to study the blind girl's meaning; what was she getting at? He had never thought of it as a 'depression'…but it made sense so instead he looked back up at the moon. It seemed to be glowing dimmer now that the words were said. "You know, that princess would have wanted you to be happy, Pony-Tail.. As much as it pains me to say it, you're a good guy. There are tons of other girls out there, just waiting to throw themselves at a handsome, boomerang-throwing, loud-mouthed, show-off, sexist Water Tribe boy!"

A curve of a smile appeared on his lips at her description. Handsome? Well that was something new. It was as if all the other words did not touch his ears, only the first one. Still, he said nothing and he shut his eyes so that he could imagine himself being bathed in the moon's silver beams. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Katara said she had said that she would always be with you. She always is, Pony-Tail. You need to get that through your brain; she isn't gone forever." No answer. "She became something more than just a spirit, Sokka." At his name he stirred slightly on the grass, his arms still supporting his head as he tilted it to the right to look at the girl beside him. "She became a Goddess. The Moon Spirit! She _is_ always with you, Sokka…in your heart!"

Sokka was silent for a longer amount of time, but so was Toph. She just looked straight ahead into the forest in which only looked like darkness to her. Everything was darkness to her. She sighed heavily and made way to stand, "Well, Twinkle Toes and the Princess just wanted to make sure you knew that dinner was to be late. I better get back to see if I can cause any chaos to help out." She started to turn back when suddenly something grabbed her small wrist. She froze; his touch was so cold! She looked down at Sokka, trying hard to see his face. She could see nothing…like usual.

"I loved her. Yue, I mean." Toph sat herself back down beside him carefully, and after a hesitant pause, Sokka removed his hand from her wrist. He sat up now, his eyes scanning the sky. "It killed me when she said she was engaged…to some stuck-up guy who only liked her for her looks or something. When I met him, I just wanted to kill him, Toph. I attacked him…I hated to think that this was who Yue was going to give children to one day. It really killed me inside. That was why I joined the army that night when I found out; why kill myself when I could just get some Fire Nation ass to kill me?" He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "Then her father told me to protect her instead. So I did. I promised I would let nothing happen to her, Toph! Look what happened to her! What a great protection I am! I couldn't even save her from her destiny."

Toph was silent and she finally looked down at the earth. She padded a small dirt circle with one hand, and then picked up a fist full and let it slip through her fingers. "It was destiny, Sokka. You can't stop destiny…you can't even slow it down. Once it's begun, it's unstoppable."

For a long time Sokka didn't answer, he just buried his face into his hands, soaking in her words. Finally he ran his hands down his face, thankful that Toph was blind so that she could not see his tears. Who knew what kick she would get out of that? "Toph?"

"Hmm?"

Sokka was silent a moment, and finally he sighed and sat up straighter, looking at the moon. "I won't get over Yue, Toph. I never will…it's impossible. Eventually I will…but not now. I will mope around a few days longer, until we get to Kyoshi Island. I couldn't have stopped destiny, Toph, but Yue _was_ my destiny. I was so sure of it! I was so sure we were meant to be and that nothing could have torn us apart." He sighed, and Toph took in his words.

"Besides your destiny with Aang, you mean?" she asked quietly, once more taking a fist full of dirt and opening her palm just as a soft breeze rustled by, taking the dirt with it.

"Besides the journey with Aang," he agreed sadly. There was a long pause, and he said, "Toph? Thanks."

Toph stood and stretched, and then stomped her foot. A pillar shot up under Sokka and threw him to his feet. He nearly fell into the slow-moving river, but he caught himself. Toph snickered, back to her old self. "Whatever, Pony-Tail. Don't mention it," she started moving back to camp, and then paused and turned back to him, "Literally." And with that she made her way back to camp, leaving Sokka in her dust.

He shook his head and looked back at the moon with a dreamy gaze. "I'll never forget you." And then he heard Katara yelling into the forest that the meal was now finished and he clapped his hands together, realizing that he was indeed starving. He would never forget that Toph actually did have a soft spot. He would also never forget what she told him. He had learned something that night, though he didn't know exactly what it was. Whatever it was, it had cleared the fog in his path and now he could see clearly.


	8. This Kiss

**Song Name:** This Kiss  
**Singer/Band: **Faith Hill  
**Story Title:** This Kiss  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Kataang (I couldn't help myself)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill.

**A/N:** Okeedokee, I wanted to make a happy drabble. Yes, I know, the world is coming to an end because Solar Beam is writing something happy. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Is that really so surprising? Okay, anyways, this idea came to me from the depths of my mind last night as I lay in bed staring at my white ceiling listening to my cat tear up something in my room. It wasn't going to be a song-fic, but you know me. Anyways, you know the drill. Enjoy! –Solar Beam

* * *

_**This Kiss**_

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

"So, Aang, you finally got a crush on someone?" Sokka said, stretching in the afternoon light, "and you want me to tell you about a first kiss?" He laughed lightly, a boastful, 'full-of-himself' laugh. Aang rolled his eyes, and then he caught sight of the water-bender coming into camp with a jug in her hands that looked heavy.

"Sure, Sokka," Aang said, not moving his eyes from where Katara walked.

"Well, you are lookin' at the babe _master_, Aang! Now you just sit right here—" he pushed Aang down onto a rock "—and I'll tell you all about it." Aang felt himself sit down on a rock, but he had yet to peel his eyes away from the lovely girl beside the fire, standing merely a few feet away from him. _Please don't over-hear,_ Aang begged silently.

Katara stood and walked over. "Hey, guys. What're you doing? Have you seen Toph?"

Aang's face turned beat red and Sokka let out that screeching noise he calls a yell. "Katara! This is a boy's chat! No girl's allowed," he shoved his sister toward the fire, "go cook or sew something like the good girl you are."

Katara froze. "Oh, you aresuch a_ spoiled, sexist, inconsiderate pig!"_ she yelled, but she turned on her heels and stormed away. Aang lifted a finger to say something calming, but she just gave him a hard look and he decided against it. Instead he slipped his hands into his lap and got ready to listen to Sokka.

_It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

"Now Aang, a first kiss is everything to a girl. It's her way of thinking: 'Oh, he's ready to commit' or something. You have to be ready for this kiss, because you are telling the girl something when you do it. Don't ask me what, because I am not a girl…obviously. But I've had my share of kisses, and its telling that girl something. It means you're ready to get this relationship going. It tells them that you _really_ like her," Sokka took a breath of air and studied his student a moment, "Got it?"

Aang gulped and nodded, but didn't say anything. Just talking about kisses made his cheeks turn a bright red. "Well, why am I even telling you this when you can test-drive it yourself?" Sokka laughed at the wide-eyed look the Avatar gave him then. "Hold tight, little man, I'm going to go find Toph."

Aang choked and stood up. "Toph? She'd probably poke me in the ribs and tell me that I am fishing for trouble or something!" He said desperately, trying to stop his friend from going to get the fiery earth-bender.

"Well you certainly can't kiss me," thought Sokka as he stood there, stroking his chin as if he had a beard, "Hey, Katara!" He was at her side before Aang could stop him. He said some words to Katara, and her eyes widened. _Yes,_ thought Aang,_ maybe she'll say no or something!_ Katara laughed and nodded, and walked over to Aang from where he stood beside the rock.

"I can't believe you wanted to hear about kissing from Sokka. He's only kissed Gran-Gran and the moon spirit. I bet he told you he was a 'babe master', didn't he?" Aang said nothing, instead his face turned an even brighter red at his embarrassment and stupidity.

_Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours_

"Well, come on you two. Stand in front of each other," Sokka ordered, pushing his sister forward. Katara stood inches above Aang, just a few inches now anyways. Aang had grown in the past few months since they had gathered Toph into their gang.

"Umm, Sokka, never mind. I don't need to know about kissing…" he said in a shaky, nervous tone. Sokka just laughed and shook his head, pushing the young Avatar forward.

"What? Am I just so horrible that you can't even kiss me?" This sounded familiar, from something that had happened before. And then it hit him: The Cave of Two Lovers, when they had almost kissed. Katara sighed, "Sokka, don't push this on him."

"Nonsense, he asked for it, Katara!" Aang and Katara looked at each other for a long minute, "Now kiss!" he ordered, "and make-up!" he added. Katara and Aang looked at each other for a long minute, and then Sokka seemed to disappear from their sight and it was just them. Slowly, the leaned forward, hesitantly. And then Aang paused, testing her, and then she came forward and they kissed lightly, but the shock the came between them both was unnerving but warm at the same time. It was an awkward kiss and they stepped back, flush red and eyes wide at the shock in which they had shared. Katara touched her lips, wide-eyed. "See, that wasn't so bad!" He turned to Aang and all his beat-reddiness, "Was it Aang?"

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Lets let everything slide  
You got me floating_  
_You got me flying_

Aang sat atop Appa's head, thinking of the kiss he had shared with the love of his life. It had been so…electrifying. He wondered what that could have meant. Was it something because he was the Avatar? He sighed and looked up at the moon. "Aang?" Aang turned to look at the water-bender as she sat herself beside him, and he made room for her so she wouldn't topple off. "You're up pretty late. Do you want to talk about something?" It was as if the kiss never happened.

Aang mulled over whether to tell her or not, and finally he sighed. "That kiss today…" she let out a sigh and he stiffened up, "…did you feel anything, oh I don't know, _weird_ when we did?"

Katara looked quickly at him and then away. "No," she lied. "Why…did you?"

"Yeah, like a shocking feeling. I was wondering if its because I'm the Avatar and I'm not supposed to kiss or something. I can't really figure it out…"

Katara pursed her lips and studied the boy beside her. "Maybe it would help if you…if _we_ kissed again." Aang looked at her in surprise, but nodded shyly. Slowly they leaned forward once more, and Aang paused to test her and the air between them. No static force, maybe he was safe to go. Katara finished the distance between them and slowly they kissed. No electric shock. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang grabbed her waist, and their kiss became more passionate.

And then the electric shock came and Aang was thrown backward by it. He was thrown into some bushes and he heard Katara give a surprised gasp as she jumped down from Appa, who let out a despaired moan, and she ran to the bushes. "Aang? Aang, are you okay?"

Aang pushed himself off the ground and shook his head, his eyes wide. "Man, what a shocker." He grinned at Katara, "Let's do that again!"

_Its the way you love me.

* * *

_

**A/N:** A quick after note to all: Since my boyfriend will not commit already, I have yet to get my own first kiss. This is just how I would imagine it to be, so please…you know…if its all wrong don't go bashing my head into a wall. Its all my b/f's fault! –cries-_  
_


	9. Cliff Side: Part One

**Story Title:** Cliff-Side: Part One  
**Rating:** T for language  
**Pairings:** Zutara Goodness  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon.

**A/N:** Okay, first part. Not much to say. Last update before I leave to go out of town. Whee! Anyways, two parts. Enjoy. -Solar Beam

* * *

**_Cliff-Side:_ Part One**

Katara slowly made her way down the path, a whicker basket in both hands, humming a sad lullaby her mother used to sing to her. She tilted her head to the side, basking in the warmth of the sun that managed to reach out to her through the branches of the high canopy. Her body rocked back and forth, the basket swinging from side to side with each step.

Her singing paused, and her feet stopped tapping along on the dirt path. She stood on her tip-toes and spotted that a cliff wasn't far ahead. So instead she turned back around on the balls of her feet and made her way back to the boys and Toph about a mile away at the camp. That's when she stopped once more, and her head turned toward the scent of fresh berries. Her cobalt eyes shone and she ran over. She picked a purple berry that had small spines on it (soft spines, not hard). She threw it into her mouth and chewed, and she clapped her hands happily. "Ruckle berries!" she exclaimed to herself, "Sokka will love me for this."

She began scooping handfuls and putting them into the basket along with all the other delicious delicates she had picked on her walk. Something rustled behind the bush, and Katara slowly picked herself up to look over it. There sat a hungry-looking cub, looking up at her with wide, anxious eyes. "Well hello, little fellow," Katara cooed, "Where's your mama?" The baby was too big to pick up, and it looked oddly familiar. Something in the back of her mind itched to be brought forward; it was something urgent. She ignored it and instead brought out a few berries and held them out to the baby bear. The cub sniffed it with that nose of his and then looked up at her with distaste…

And began crying. Katara was taken aback and she fell backward onto her butt, holding the basket close to her with wide eyes. She frantically stood up and reached out to the cub, "Shhh, it's alright, little guy. Don't cry!" It seemed to ignore her with delight and cried even louder, if that were even possible. "Please stop crying!" begged Katara as she began to push her way through the bush to come up to the baby. She was leaning over the cub when something snapped behind her.

Katara's instincts were telling her not to turn, to be perfectly still and act like she was dead. Of course, Katara's instincts weren't as sharp as Sokka's and she turned despite her better judgment. Her eyes widened as her eyes scaled the body of a large, brown, angry mama platypus bear. Katara looked down a moment, thinking: _Oooh, so that's a _baby_ platypus bear…_ And then her head snapped back up and she screamed. She dropped the basket and ran, jumping clear over the bush regardless of the ripping sound of her over-dress. She ran, and ran, and the mother bear followed in pursuit.

Katara skidded to a stop as her feet just barely made it over the Cliffside. She spun around, eyes wide. It was nice to know this was how she was going to go. She was going to die by a rabid bear. She shut her eyes tightly, ready for the mother to yank her head off, but instead Katara felt the dirt under her feet crumble slightly. The mother bear stopped moving toward Katara and it tilted its head to the side in dumb curiosity. Katara followed the bear's gaze and watched as a large crack spread between the bear and Katara. Katara being on the falling end. The mother bear backed up slightly as the crack deepened, and Katara took a running leap to get on the safe side. A second too late. The ground fell beneath her feet and Katara's finger's just barely managed to grab hold of the dirt and grass above her.

And instead of finishing the job, the mother bear snorted and left Katara to dangle there helplessly. _How nice of her,_ thought Katara icily.

Katara's fingers tightened over the grass and dirt, and she leaned her forehead against the muddy cliff-side. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "Sokka and Aang will notice I'm gone, and they'll come looking for me," she said to herself confidently. "And they'll bring Toph to make the job much easier."

An hour flew by, and Katara felt herself being baked by the sun and her arms were tiring. "Any minute now," she growled to herself as she struggled to get a better grip. She forced her head upward and she searched for a face looking down at her. There was none. Katara sighed; she couldn't be like this forever. Eventually she would completely wear out and she would let go.

Another hour flew by, and Katara had fallen asleep in this position. Dirt piling under her fingernails made her awaken; it was a very strange feeling. She looked up and noticed in terror that her hands were losing grip. She struggled to get a better grip, her fingers clawing at the ground. Not a chance; luck was not on her side. Her fingers were barely on the cliff now, and she threw back her head and screamed as loud as she could, "Help!" Her fingers were the only thing keeping her up there now. "Please, someone! Anyone; help! Please help me!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as her left hand fell to her side. She clenched her jaw when her right arm began screaming in pain. She let out the breath in a terrified scream as she lost her grip at last and she began falling backward. Something gripped her wrist in an instant, and she stopped from falling.

Katara let out a sigh and reached up with her left hand to grab hold of the hand that held onto her wrist with a death grip. "Thank goodness, Sokka. I didn't think you guys could hear me."

"…Who's Sokka?"

Katara's eyes snapped open and she looked up into flaming golden eyes…_familiar_, flaming golden eyes. She screamed again, knowing that she was in a very vulnerable predicament and all he had to do was to let go of her and she would fall to her death.

"Stop…screaming…" Zuko struggled out as he pulled upward with his legs, both hands now gripping hers. He pulled up, but the girl was a dead weight and she barely moved an inch. "Holy crap, how much does this girl weigh?" he grumbled under his breath to himself as he tried once more to pull her up.

Katara winced in pain. "Please stop," she begged, "you're hurting me."

Zuko stopped and looked down at her curiously. She looked up at him pleadingly, her scream gone from her voice. He sighed and shook his head, "Just brace yourself, okay? On the count of three, I'll try and pull you up, okay?" What was her name?

Katara nodded. "One…" she tightened her grip on his hands, "Two…" she braced her elbows against the muddy wall with her shoes digging into the sides, "Three…" He pulled upward and Katara moved a few feet, before he dropped her a few feet with a gasp. Katara screamed but he once more was grasping onto her wrists, this time her left hand was in his, and her right in his.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped angrily, "You are trying to kill me, aren't you? Forget it, I don't want your help!"

Zuko looked at her now as if she were crazy. "I let go of you and you go falling, peasant," he pointed out. _Agni, what is her name?_

"Peasant!" she screeched. She struggled to get at him, her teeth baring in an angry snarl as she thrashed about.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Stop it, you're going to make me fall, too, and where would that get you!" This time Zuko slackened his grip on her and Katara, instead of screaming, shut her eyes tightly. But Zuko wasn't going to let go, he just readjusted his footing and once more his grasp tightened. "Okay, look, I'm not going to drop you."

Katara looked up at him sadly. "Why not? You could get rid of me right here and now. One less person to kick your ass when you try and get Aang."

He tensed. "I can't sit around and watch a young woman in her prime be killed. And if I did it, it would make it even worse. Some fire-benders may be ruthless killers, but all Fire Nation have priorities, and for royalty women are in the highest."

Katara glared at him a moment, testing him. He just looked away in…what was that?...embarrassment? "Whatever." She shut her eyes and leaned her forehead once more against the wall of the cliff, letting out a deep sigh.

The silence between them didn't last long, for as soon as she set her head against the wall a roar was heard on the ground above Katara's head. She opened her eyes and looked up and Zuko, who slowly turned his head to see what it, was. "What was that?" Katara asked fearfully.

Zuko's head spun back around and he looked down at her, "Do you trust me?"

"Hell no!" Katara yelled.

"Please, just trust me this once."

"What's up there?"

Another roar, this time closer. Zuko's head spun around once more. "You are going to have to trust me, peasant." _Great Agni, what was that peasant's name! Kaitlin? Katasha? Katara? Katara! That was it!_

"No! What do you want to do?" she asked fearfully, her eyes wide in fear.

Zuko's head turned around once more to look at the angry beast behind him and then he looked back down at Katara, this time more determined. "Damnet, Katara, just trust me!" Katara's eyes widened at the sound of her name falling off of his lips, but then she shut her eyes tightly and nodded.

"I trust you…" The instant the words fell from her mouth, the grip around her wrists vanished and she felt the air sweep down past her body. Katara held in the scream, her eyes tightly shut as the air passed underneath her and the crying of the wind against her ear. Tears streamed upward from her eyes, and then she slammed against something. She opened her eyes slowly. She was alive?

Katara slowly picked herself up, and felt the dirt and rocks beneath her hands. She looked down, and her eyes widened. She looked up to where she had been once before, and Zuko was vanished, but she could hear fire being slammed against something up above. Katara slowly made her way to the edge of the small cliff-top and she looked down the side. "That's a long drop," she gulped into the darkness of the fall. She crawled back against the wall of the cliff and pulled her knees to her chest.

That's when a yell was heard above her head and she looked up just in time to see Zuko's body to slam against the small cliff that she sat upon. Her grip tightened on her knees, scared that the impact of his body would break the rock face, but it did not.

Zuko slowly got up, but he winced as he came onto hands and knees. Blood dripped from somewhere on his front, and the rock beneath him slowly became encased in red droplets. "You're hurt…" whispered Katara sadly.

"No kidding? I hadn't noticed." Zuko spat something out of his mouth and he turned onto his butt, rubbing his shoulders. Katara gasped in shock; his left shoulder was ripped from the collarbone across his chest ending to where his ribs on his right side would be. It was bleeding terribly.

He winced as he touched the sensitive skin around it. "Damn bear," he growled. And then his cold eyes looked at the water-bender in front of him, and he spat out, "And what the _hell_ were you doing hanging over that _damn_ cliff, peasant? Of all the stupid things you could possibly do!"

Katara gasped heatedly. "Do you think I planned dangling from a hundred foot cliff? Do you think I was enjoying just hanging around like that?"

Their eyes met in an angry battle of a staring contest, fire against heated water. Sparks flew between them angrily as their opposites met, and Katara felt like strangling him. She hissed out a breath of air through her mouth, and instead of invisible air the breath that escaped her was icy and cold. Zuko in turn breathed out angrily through his nose, steam escaping his nostrils.

"I shouldn't have trusted you," she pointed out in a tight voice, "Look where that got me? In a worse jam then I was in before!"

Zuko snorted. "I should have thrown you away from the cliff-side that way you would have fallen into the dark trench and I wouldn't have to be bothered by your bubbling!"

She glared at him. "You are so insolent!"

"Yeah? Well, _you_ are stubborn!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you are so _irritating!_" Her voice was rising into a threatening yell.

"Me? Irritating? Please, you are even more so!"

Katara was standing by this time, glaring at him. "You know, this face isn't very large. It would only take a kick in the groin and a good shove to have you gone for good," she pointed out with narrowed cobalt-blue eyes.

Zuko stood as well. "You realize that it won't take more than one flaming punch to make you look like me?" Katara stiffened slightly, now her gaze was on his scar over his eye. Zuko snarled angrily at this and then he had her against the wall, his right hand around her neck.

Katara struggled for breath, her fingers scratching at his arm desperately. His hand tightened after a moment, and Katara's eyes shut desperately as her hands fell to her sides helplessly. When her breathes became shallow beneath his grasp, that's when Zuko realized what he was doing. He let go of her instantly and she fell to her knees, her hands gripping the rocks as she attempted to catch her breath. When she felt she could talk she looked at him with daggers and she pointed an index finger at him, "You…jerk…so…rude…no…manners…you…idiot…" she gasped out the words in a sad excuse of a sentence and then her head fell back down and she coughed and choked on her breath.

Zuko looked at her in dim amusement as she coughed up these harmless words. If she was strong enough to cough up those words after being choked like that, she was strong enough to do anything. But he sighed and crouched down to her, "Sorry."

She looked up at him for a moment in surprise, but then glowered at him. "Apology not accept," she said breathlessly as she fell back onto her butt, leaning against the wall taking in deep breaths of air. Zuko sat there a moment, and then he moved away slightly.

"You wouldn't have some secret way to call the Avatar to you, would you?" he asked suddenly.

Katara looked at him angrily. "No, of course not. And why would I? You would be at him in a second, you jerk-whole." He glared at her for that name-call of hers; it was pathetic.

"Sheesh, it was just a question," he rolled his eyes away from her gaze, and then he looked back at her with a mocking look, "and 'jerk-whole'? You don't have anything better in that dull head of yours?"

Katara scowled at him and then looked down at her knees. Zuko sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry, 'jerk-whole' is a good nickname. Call me 'jerk-whole' all you want. It's fine." Katara looked at him oddly for a moment, but stayed silent as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

Just as the edges of sleep over-took her, she opened one eye and looked at him, "Jerk-whole," she grumbled jokingly and then she was asleep. Zuko watched her as her breathing slowly edged into a slow pattern, and he smiled slightly as she muttered the nickname.


	10. Cliff Side: Part Two

**Story Title:** Cliff-Side: Part Two  
**Rating:** T for language  
**Pairings:** Zutara Goodness  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** This is the second part. Sorry it took so long, everyone, I was out of town for a month. I took a really fun sculpture class at this Ranch in Co. . I worked with metal, wood, and clay. I must say, wood was definately my favorite. Though I got to use a plasma cutter and I got to weld with the metal. - Exciting, exciting! Anyways, I'm back now so expect some more drabbles. Also, who saw that ATLAB movie! I cried the first time I saw it--It was just so sad! Sokka was hilarious, though. Anyways, enjoy and please review! -Solar Beam

* * *

**_Cliff-Side:_ Part Two**

The girl silently twitched in her sleep. Why did she feel so cold and wet? She never felt cold or wet, unless it was raining. She wrinkled he nose and slowly opened one eye. It was hazy and getting dark and she was soaked to the bone. She sat up slowly and her back cracked; obviously it isn't always a good thing to sleep like a rock, or in this case right up against one. Her eyes traveled the horizon of the cliff she sat upon until she saw that Zuko was sleeping, laid out on the ground.

His wounds were turning a nasty greenish color, with yellow surrounding it and in one slit there was something white. Like foam. She grimaced; those wounds looked nasty. She wished she had some herbs to heal him. That's when she remembered that she was a natural healer. As much as she hated Zuko, she had to admit that he had saved her life from the bear and she owed him somewhat. She inched closer to him hesitantly and at one point he twitched, yawned, and rolled over on his other side.

Katara glowered; damn prince. _Doesn't make this easier for me, Jerk-Whole,_ she thought as she finally sat down next to him. Slowly she reached over to him and touched his shoulder; Zuko jerked forward but did not wake up. Katara pulled her hand back and sighed heavily. Now she reached over with both hands and turned him so sharply, like pulling a sticky leaf off as fast as you can so that it doesn't hurt. She slowly traced one finger along one of the wounds and she grimaced. She could almost feel the poisonous germs seeking into it.

She looked up into the drizzling sky; it was hazy and thick and it made it hard for her to breath. Or maybe it was the thought that she was just about to touch and heal the enemy. She lifted one hand up to the sky, the other placed near the wound. Water gathered on her hand, forming a sort of glove slowly. It began to glow and she looked at it a moment, hesitantly. She had only done this once before. She had just started to trace her "gloved" finger over a wound when a strong and firm hand grabbed her wrist threateningly.

Zuko's eyes opened and he glared at her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked. Katara bit her lip, too shocked to say a word. He was a light sleeper. "I asked you a question, peasant."

Katara's eyes narrowed and she pulled her hand back sharply from him; the glowing water fell to the ground. "_Peasant? _Don't you _dare_ call me that. I have a name and I know you know it, so you might as well call me by it." She paused and let out a deep breath, rubbing the wrist he had originally grabbed; it hurt a lot. "And I was going to heal you."

"Heal me?" Zuko looked dumb-founded, "With water?" he paused, "Don't joke with me, peasant."

Katara glared at him. "I'm not joking with you, and my name is not 'peasant'!" She was about to yell and scream and stomp around. He got on her nerves so easily!

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said with a swift nod of the head. He then began to lie back down and roll over but Katara grabbed his shoulder and swung him around angrily.

"Then I will prove it. Sit up, you stupid jerk-whole." Zuko smirked and sat up, leaning on one hand that was against the stone floor. He watched her as she lifted a hand to the sky, and he watched as she summoned the water droplets to her to form a glove. That gloved hand began to glow an iridescent blue. She looked at his now expressionless face for any sign of shock or surprise. She took on a full serious face, she knew that these wounds were pretty bad and would have to take all of her determination.

Her hand reached out to it, and Zuko was about to grab her hand with his own free one when she reached out and grabbed it while it was reaching for her wrist once more. She squeezed it, but did not let go of it. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers touched the wound at the very top. She winced as she felt the poisons screeches as the healing power began to seep in. She opened one eye as she began to drag her gloved hand down his chest slowly. Slowly, carefully, the skin began to stitch back together.

Katara smirked slightly; she was proving him wrong, of course. A few minutes later the wound was only a mere scar. Healed, but a scar nonetheless. She removed her hand from his chest and the water dropped onto the stone. She looked at him with an, 'I-told-you-so' look and then she backed up to the wall and sat there looking up at the sky above.

Zuko sighed, rubbing the fresh scar. It would disappear eventually. It wasn't like the scar his father had given him. He looked over to Katara; she was leaning against the wall looking up at the sky. Probably looking for the Avatar's fluffy beast. "You proved me wrong, Katara."

She looked at him for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"…For calling me by my name," she said softly. She leaned the back of her head against the wall and she watched the clouds quickly pass over head. She could tell that a worse storm was on its way, because the drizzle was getting harder. She sighed and lifted one hand up, using it to stop any raindrops that would come to hit her and get her wet. It was her own personal umbrella. She glanced over at Zuko; the water was just turning to steam when it hit him.

"Why were you there?" she asked suddenly.

Zuko looked over to her curiously. "What?"

"You were there when I fell, weren't you? I mean, what I am trying to say, is that you…you just appeared out of nowhere. To save me, I mean. Why did you even come and try and help me? Why were you even in the forest alone?"

"I wasn't alone. I was with my Uncle, the one that got hit by Azula. He is doing better, but he wants tea every time he finishes a cup. I was out looking for a certain tea leaf for him when I heard you start calling out. I didn't recognize your voice, but I followed it and I looked down and there you were."

"Why didn't you let go of me?" she asked softly. She knew he had told her why, but she wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. She finally looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. She didn't like him like that or anything, but she didn't want to hate him anymore either. "You could use me as bait to get Aang, you had me right there where you could have wanted me."

Zuko looked at her for a long moment, looking into those cobalt-blue eyes. He was quiet for so long Katara felt he wouldn't answer her. Finally, he did. "I am not after your little friend anymore. What's the point? I am a permanent enemy of the Fire Nation. I go back with the Avatar, the Avatar would be locked up and I'd be killed. I go back to the Fire Nation without the Avatar I get killed. I get captured by Azula I get killed."

Katara was quiet a moment, but then she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "But you didn't answer my first question."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't I let you go, you wonder? I may be Fire Nation, Katara, but I am certainly not a killer. Besides, my uncle had this crazy idea that we join you guys and travel together. It would be a bad start if I had let you die, wouldn't it?" He was somber a moment, and then he smirked. "Besides, if I had let you go I would never have a sparring partner that could possibly match my strength."

Katara blushed for an unknown reason. Her hand was getting tired and she finally had to set it down. Water dumped on top of her head. Zuko chuckled and she looked over at him, amazed. She lifted her other hand to the sky to use as the bender, and she looked at him curiously. "How are you not getting wet? Is it because you are just a Fire Bender or what?"

"Whenever it gets rainy out, our body temperature instantly rises so that the water evaporates when it hits our skin." He paused. "Why do your people always have strands of hair hanging in front of your face?"

Katara pulled at one of the strands for a moment, a deep blush caressing her cheeks. She looked down and then back up at him. "The 'strands' as you call them stand for…umm…womanhood," she said the last word so quietly Zuko thought he didn't hear her correctly.

"Stands for what?" he asked.

"A young woman in my tribe receives the strands when she has reached her womanhood," Katara said a bit louder. Zuko stared at her a moment, blinked, and then a deep blush filled his cheeks.

"Oh."

Katara nodded. "I'm guessing you cut your pony-tail because you don't want to consider yourself royalty anymore, right?" she asked quietly, poking at a dirt patch with her finger and drawing shapes into it.

"Right," he said. "I'm guessing you and the Avatar have something going on, am _I_ right?"

Katara's head snapped up and she fumbled with her words. "Wh-what? N-no! Me and Aang have nothing but friendship!" she was in a high-pitched voice, her eyes wide, shocked that he would even ask that. "What would give you that idea!"

"You guys are just so buddy-buddy is all," he answered with a shrug. Katara was quiet for a long time. She had never even thought of that. I mean, yeah they might've kissed at the Cave of Two Lovers. And yeah she had been the one who had suggested it, but she had just wanted to get out. The kiss was the only possible thing that it could've been to get them out! She grimaced. She had never thought of it that way. "I also notice how he looks at you sometimes. Kind of protectively-like."

Katara gaped at him. "He looks at me like a normal friend! Don't you dare judge Aang!" She stumbled on the words once more, because she knew it was true. She had noticed it as well as of late. She bit her lip and looked down, dropping her hand from the sky and into her lap. She looked at her hands, and looked and looked as if she were trying to find the truth in them.

"…I'm sorry, then."

She looked up at him with a sad smile, getting soaked in the rain. She could feel her bones and clothes and hair being drenched in the wetness. "It's fine. I've noticed it, too." She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Katara shook her head swiftly. "Yes you are, I can tell." Zuko inched closer to her and Katara inched away from him.

"I'm fine, really." But even as Zuko at a few feet away from her, sitting against the rock as she was, she could feel the heat from his body. She shut her eyes and sighed, but she shivered once more. Heat and cold didn't mix. She sighed once more and scooted closer to him, but not so close to where they touched.

"_Katara!"_

Katara looked over at Zuko curiously. "Did you just say my name?"

Zuko looked at her curiously. "No, I didn't even hear anything."

Katara shrugged and leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"_Katara!" _

"_Katara, where are you?"_

"There it is, didn't you hear it?" Katara said, standing and putting her hands against the wall. She backed up a few steps, looking up the cliff, trying to see anything like a face.

"_Katara, come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

"_Katara, this isn't funny; where are you?"_

"Now I hear it. It sounds like your friends." Zuko stood and looked up the cliff. Katara kept backing up, excitement laminating her face. Her foot slipped, she felt herself tipping backward. Zuko saw this as if in slow motion. She was falling off their over-hang. He jumped forward and held out his arms, and he grabbed her around her waist just in time. He pulled her toward him and they fell backwards. Katara landed on top of him with'oof'.

"Damn, the second time you had to save me."

"Don't mention it."

They didn't move until the voices got closer. "Sokka, I found them! They are down there!" Toph pointed downward when she had finally felt Katara's pulses in the ground. _Good thing she can't see,_ Katara thought as she quickly scampered off of him, brushing herself with an embarrassed blush. "Someone is down there with her!" Zuko sat up and looked up just as Toph disappeared and Sokka's face appeared.

"Katara, are you okay? How did you get down there? Who is that with you? Is that a _guy_?" Sokka narrowed his eyes to get a better look. "Holy crap! Aang! Zuko's down there with her!"

"Zuko?" Aang's face appeared and no both boys were looking down at the two teenagers.

"Zuko, if you laid one hand on my sister, I'll—"

"Sokka, later please! Get Appa or something down here to save us!"

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, shut it, opened it once more, and then shut it. "Move out of the way, Sokka." Sokka moved right as Appa appeared.

"Careful, Aang! The cliff is really easy to break!" Katara called.

"We will!" Aang replied. "Here, grab hold!" A rope fell from the cliff high above and Katara grabbed hold. "Alright, now Appa is going to start pulling. Both of you grab on."

"Wait, what? We're helping that Fire Nation brat, too?" screeched Sokka.

Aang turned his head and glared at Sokka, and Zuko narrowed his eyes. He'd show that Water Tribe peasant once he got up there. Katara held the rope tightly, and Zuko grabbed hold closely behind her. Aang said something to Appa and the beast began to pull. Katara and Zuko began to rise. Katara felt her hands tighten instantly around the rope, and she shut her eyes tightly. She was beginning to really hate dangling dangerously high above a trench, especially now since a gust of wind just so happened to pass by, making the rope sway dangerously.

"Hang on tight, Katara," Aang called out.

"I am, don't worry about that!" Katara said through gritted teeth.

Zuko smirked slightly, but then another gust of wind came. Katara's hands were blown off from the rope and she felt herself falling once more. "Damnet!" she cried out.

Zuko's eyes widened at her word usage, but he grabbed her just in time around the waist once more. He pulled her up beside him, gripping the rope with one strong hand, the other holding tight to Katara. Katara opened her eyes, looked at Zuko, and moaned. Her pose next to him reminded her much of Jet. "Darn, you had to save me again. I'm sorry, that must be getting really tiring."

Zuko smirked slightly, tightening his grip on the rope as they got closer and closer to the cliff. "I'm getting used to it."

A few minutes pass, and finally they reached the earth. Zuko let go of Katara and she ran forward, grabbing all of her friends at once around their necks with her arms in a huge hug. "Its about time you guys showed up!" she cried on Sokka's shoulder. Zuko watched the water-bender girl a moment, and while all of them began talking in excited voices and Katara began retelling them of what happened, Zuko slipped away.

"And Zuko tried to save me! He grabbed my hands just as I was falling. It was amazing! Zuko, tell them of …how…" Her voice trailed away as she looked around for her new-found acquaintance.

"He's gone," Aang said curiously, stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"Thank goodness, come on, we should head out too," Sokka turned around to go. They all began to walk away back to camp, but Katara stood there a long minute. She bit her lip nervously. She saw Zuko watching her curiously from the brush, and she raised a hand and waved.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Zuko just shrugged and disappeared.

"Katara, come on! I bet you are hungry!" Sokka called.

Katara ran back to her friends. She was sure their paths would cross again, and that's when she'll say thank you appropriately. Zuko was a Fire Nation prince, but he was banished and he wasn't a killer. He was just misunderstood.


	11. Your Easy Silence

**Song Name:** Easy Silence  
**Singer/Band: **Dixie Chicks  
**Story Title:** Your Easy Silence  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** N.A  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs by the Dixie Chicks. Nor do I own any characters from Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**A/N:** I already miss Appa, one of my favorite characters in the series. Whenever I think of Appa, I think of an easy…what's the word? Not silence, but just a peaceful air. Appa kept Aang calm, and I had made a wallpaper for the feeling, listening to this song when I made it. So, this fanfic is for all of you Appa lovers out there! Don't worry, we'll get our favorite fluffy monster back soon enough!

Any questions on the wallpaper? Send me a PM!

Enjoy it! – Solar Beam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Easy Silence:**

'_When the calls and conversations  
Accidents and accusations  
Messages and misperceptions  
Paralyze my mind.'_

He sat there, alone, sitting at the edge of the trees and looking out at the area around them. In his tight little grasp was the white bison whistle he had used so often to call his best friend to him in the times of trouble. So many times had the beast come flying, calling out to him, as if saying, "I'm here, don't worry, Aang, I'm here." So many times did the young Avatar curl up beside his giant bison and cuddle into the large white fur, loving the feel of the softness against his cheek. He would sit there with his giant bison, whispering his worries and his secrets into the giant ear. He would tell Appa everything that mattered to him, everything that worried him, and Appa would groan softly and the silence would just be enough afterwards, for he knew that the fuzzy beast knew what he was saying and was always there for him. Even when the fights around him, the destruction of the hundred years he was absent, his spirit guide was always there to listen. And now he was gone.

'_Busses, cars, and airplanes leaving  
Burning fumes of gasoline  
And everyone is running  
And I come to find a refuge in the…'_

Aang curled up into a ball beside the tree, his head hitting backwards against the trunk ever so often, his eyes looking in the skies for his friend. That day had been so terrible, the day that his friend was gone. He had blamed it on everyone, on Toph, on Katara…everyone except Sokka, who was drunk on cactus juice. Aang hadn't smiled sense he had found out about Appa's kidnapping…bison-napping…and he knew he was worrying Katara. She had stayed with him, everyone had stayed with him, despite his fowl mood. Katara had held him so tightly the moment he went into the Avatar Spirit. She held on to him for what seemed like hours, and she cried with him. He knew he had hurt her, not physically, but emotionally. He knew she hated to see him like that, in so much pain. But he couldn't help it. Not this time. They had taken Appa, and even though they had led them out of that wretched desert, Aang still hated the sand-benders. Every time he thought of them, his hand would tighten over the bison whistle and the wind around him stirred.

'_Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay'_

Aang sighed heavily as he listened quietly to the talk behind him at the campfire. Katara was arguing with Sokka who was arguing with Toph, who was siding with Katara about something Sokka had obviously done to Momo who had taken the nuts from the nut bag beside Sokka. Normally, Aang would be over there helping Katara, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. His eyes traced the sky once more before he lifted the white whistle to his mouth and blew hard. There was no sound, but he knew that if Appa had been around he would have heard. He could feel the eyes on the side of his head, but he didn't turn to look at his companions. He couldn't. So he just clutched the whistle tighter and lowered it to his lap with another sigh. He could still remember the day he had been given Appa. Appa had just been a baby, maybe a few months old, and Aang was only about six. He loved Appa instantly, and would carry him around like he was a small puppy. Like he was a baby. And then when Appa got past Aang's height, Appa would carry Aang around everywhere. They were immediate friends, immediate brothers. And Aang loved Appa. He always had, and he always would. "I'll find him," he decided with a nod.

"What, Aang?" Aang turned to look at Katara, who had been the one to speak out to him. Aang tried to smile, but it turned into a crooked grimace and he shrugged. Katara just looked at him when he turned back around. His friends didn't understand the bond he shared with his fuzzy friend.

_'Monkeys on the barricades  
Are warning us to back away  
They form commissions trying to find  
The next one they can crucify'_

Aang could remember when Monk Gyatsu tried to teach Aang to stay on Appa when he flew. He remembered the numerous times he fell off, only to have Appa let out a worried groan and fly down to catch Aang in mid-fall. Aang would always look down to where he would have fallen, into a big bunch of clouds, and he would gulp and grip his friend's hid tightly. He would hear Monk Gyatsu laugh from the Temple Grounds, and he would call out, "Again!" One day, Aang had asked his Master why the bison would fly only when he called out the two words, 'Yip, Yip!' The monk smiled at his young student and would proclaim, 'It irritates the bison, for some reason. That's why it flies.' It was not the more elaborate answer, but Aang took it and he immediately ran to the beast and hugged its head. "I promise I won't ever say those two words again, Appa!" he had exclaimed. The beast moaned, but he knew that his friend would be saying those two words for as long as they were together.

Aang sighed. Those younger memories were some of his favorites. Appa had been there forever with him. The night he had run away from the Temple, he had been with Appa first. He had cuddled up to his friend and told him all of his worries and all of his woes, and Appa would merely listen on in silence, only the flick of his ears proving that he was still listening. And then that was when Aang decided that he would run away, and that was when Aang had gotten atop of Appa and 'yip, yipped' him. Though Appa had tried to warn him of the storm, he had tried moaning and shaking his head to tell his friend not to go on. Aang wouldn't listen. He couldn't listen. He was too afraid to listen. To afraid of the future.

_'And anger plays on every station  
Answers only make more questions  
I need something to believe in  
Breathe in sanctuary in the…'_

Only here he was in the future, one hundred years into the future, and Appa wasn't with him. He was somewhere near Ba Sing Se, being sold off to some nobleman or something. Appa had always been there for Aang, and Appa was the only thing he could believe in. Now he was gone, and Aang wasn't there to help him. The wind stirred around him when he remembered Toph telling him what was happening when they were in the Library, after he had calmed down. They had _muzzled_ Appa! His tattoos began to glow lightly, and only a touch on the shoulder brought Aang back into reality. He looked up into sad, blue eyes. Katara looked as if she were about to cry as she sat herself down next to him, taking the hand holding the whistle into her own. She held his hand tightly, not looking at him for his sake. She was looking into the sky, her eyes seeming to search the moon for answers. She missed Appa, too. She missed him for Aang's sake. She missed him because she had liked Appa the minute she had met him, just as Aang had. She said nothing, just looked at the sky. For a moment, Aang was captured by silence, her determination. If he wanted to, he could have told Katara everything he wanted to tell Appa. But he wouldn't do that. Appa was his own personal diary, Appa held every secret, every memory, every moment Aang did. He wouldn't put all of that on Katara, not on Katara.

_'Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay'_

Katara sighed silently, and her head looked down to their hands which her clamped together tightly. Her knuckles were turned white from gripping his hand so hard, but then again, Aang was only putting that much force onto her hand as well. Slowly she pried their fingers apart with her other hand, and then pried his own fingers away and she took the whistle in her hand tightly. She looked down at it, sighed, and slowly stood up. She began to move off, but Aang grabbed her by the wrist. He wanted his whistle. She looked down at him sadly. "Momo misses Appa," were the only words she said before he let her go with the whistle. He watched her give Momo the whistle, but instead of keeping the whistle for his own, Momo scampered back over to Aang and sat on his head with the whistle in his hands. Aang frowned sadly. Momo and Appa were great friends, and Momo missed him almost as much as Aang did. After the cactus juice had worn out of the flying lemur, only then did Momo realize that his best friend was missing. Momo had hid in Aang's lap for a long time before he got up to eat. Aang sighed; Aang was like that right now, not eating or sleeping, just waiting.

_'Children lose their youth too soon  
Watching war made us immune  
And I've got all the world to lose  
But I just want to hold on to the…'_

Aang leaned back slowly and looked up at the sky once more. He took the whistle from Momo a moment and blew into the whistle once more. He felt Momo shuddered; so Momo could hear it as well? He lowered the whistle and the lemur took it back greedily. Aang sighed and buried his face in his hands. "No," he grumbled. He couldn't handle it. Silence just wasn't silence without _his_ silence. The easy silence that _he_ carried! Nothing was the same, and this silence that now covered up Aang's soul wasn't the silence that _he_ used to place into it! It was _his_ easy silence that would make Aang calm! It was _his_ easy silence that would keep Aang in check and happy. Without his spirit guide, Aang was completely lost. Appa completed him in ways his other friends could not. Appa was considered his brother, perhaps more than a brother, perhaps a father! No, Appa wasn't his father. That had been Monk Gyatsu. But now Aang was losing all of his family! First the Temple, then Monk Gyatsu, now Appa. Aang shook his head in his hands. Appa had created such a nice, easy silence for him. Appa had kept the world at bay for him! He wasn't here for that anymore. Aang _did_ feel lost. He _was_ lost! He had to get his friend back. He clenched his hands into fists as he raised his head back up to the sky. He wanted to go to Ba Sing Se _now_! He needed to go _now_! He stood up suddenly and spun around to face his friends. They were all getting into bed; Toph had already set up her tent and had disappeared into it.

At the sound of Aang getting up so suddenly, Katara sat up in her sleeping bag with a hopeful smile. Aang sighed. He was tired. They could start out tomorrow again; he and his friends needed the rest. He owed them that much. "Coming to bed?" she asked hopefully, in a hushed whisper. Aang nodded and sat near the fire, curled up in a ball. Frowning, Katara got up with her sleeping bag and moved toward him. She only paused when he tensed up. Then, she lay beside him and wrapped her arm around him like a mother would to a crying baby. Aang turned his head away from her, and began crying, taking up space in her own easy silence. He would get Appa back, and then he could wake up from this lonely nightmare.

_'Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers thus far into my small drabble series! I love all of your reviews!**

**Cold Static (2): **Of course man-eating-mushrooms has a certain ring. It is one of our oldest insiders, silly-gooser! And for your second review...err...I can only guess you are talking about my bf? Please don't burn him. You are such a good friend. -hugs-

**Liselle129: **I love your review so much. Thank you so much for the advice and the wonderufl review on how I did that first kiss thing. Your advice is just wonderful, and I just want to thank you so much!

**That Bloody Demon: **Haha, being crazy with no sleep is fun. However, I like being crazy with boredom better. Otherwise my drabble series would never had began! Thank you for the review!

**Andreacrist: **Don't worry, another Taang story will be coming very soon! However, it won't be a continuation from the other one. Thank you for the review!

**Nori12:** -is patted on back- Thank you, Nori!


	12. Fire and Water

**Story Title:** Fire and Water  
**Rating:** T for language  
**Pairings:** Zutara Mush  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Its been a while since I've written. Not to mention how different this fic is! It really is different. Short, choppy sentences. Mainly because its Katara thinking. Now, everyone should thank Cold Static (my dear friend) for writing in my school planner once again to remind me to update my drabble series. While she wanted a Zutara _song-fic_, this will just have to do. I did, however, write this while listening to What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey, Over My Head by The Fray, and For You I Will by Teddy Greiger (over and over again, I might add, until I finished the fic!). I do not own any of those songs. They just inspired me.

This fiction is dedicated to Cold Static. Sorry its not a song-fic.

-Solar Beam

* * *

**_Fire and Water:_**

She lay next to him.

She rested her head on his bare chest.

She let out a cool, icy breath and shut her eyes, listening to his heart beat in a soft pattern.

She wondered how she got there.

She wondered why she hadn't tried to escape.

She remembered and softly touched one, sensitive, purple-blue eye with a cool fingertip.

That's why.

She lowered her hand back onto his chest.

Why did she not try to escape after that?

He abused her if she did.

He yelled at her if she did.

The old man said she was healing him.

Her eyes traveled up his bare chest to his calm face.

She could not be healing such a man.

He was too hard.

She was too brittle.

She was like porcelain; she could last for a long time, but she was easily breakable.

He stifled a sigh and pulled his head away from her peering eyes.

Her eyes softened.

She was slowly healing him.

Every shard that had been broken.

Every wound that had been made.

It was all being healed.

All being healed very slowly.

Slowly she rolled over, her back facing him.

She stared at the metal walls.

The old man had said that his nephew had a strange way of showing he cared.

The girl stifled a snort.

A strange way, indeed.

If yelling, storming, and cursing were a way of showing he cared.

Well, then, he must care a lot.

She slowly pulled her head around and looked at him, his back now facing hers.

She turned back to the wall.

The wall with the fire emblem on the red tapestry.

Its so red.

So red and gold.

So red and gold and…royal.

She could have tried harder to run away.

She could be back with her brother.

And her friend.

She could be back to saving the world.

She could escape right now.

She glanced back at the man.

She could grab that knife over there.

She could grab that knife and sink it into his skin and kill him.

Make him pay for hurting her.

For abusing her.

Her eyes saddened.

She could never do that.

She was Water; Water healed.

Fire was the element that hurt.

It hurt others around it, and it hurt those who wielded it.

Water could put out Fire.

But Fire could also put out Water.

It was a hopeless cause.

Water could never hurt someone.

Never.

She sighed again and the noise caused the man to turn and wrap one arm around her waist.

She stiffened.

He did this in his sleep.

He did this often when he was unconscious.

It was the only sign of emotion from him.

The only sign that he truly cared.

He mumbled something quietly in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

He was so warm.

She was so cold.

Differences of Water and Fire.

They didn't balance each other out.

They merely destroyed one another.

He was so warm.

And he made her relax.

It was his intoxicating presence.

So full and bold when he was awake.

When he was asleep, it was soft spoken.

Easy on the eyes.

He was almost Human.

Asleep he was like any other mortal.

Awake, he was immortal.

Commanding.

Decisive.

Determined.

Angry.

He was so many things at once that he did not try to be what he truly was.

A teenager.

She stifled a yawn.

She made her way to stand.

His arm tightened around her.

She leaned against his chest, a sad expression mirrored in her cerulean eyes.

She was trapped.

Water was always surrounded by Fire.

When a meadow was alight in Fire, it always circled around the nearest Water source.

Unable to truly touch it.

Always able to hug it.

Creatures sought out safety during these times.

They always sought out Water.

Water was a beacon.

Water relaxed those who were unable to relax.

Water called out to those who needed help.

Water called to Fire.

In this case, she had called out to him in a very illiberal since.

She hadn't meant to.

But she had.

She intoxicated him.

Made him drunk.

Made him think things he didn't want to think.

Like about the war.

Was it the right thing?

Was it the only choice of action?

Was there a better way?

The old man told her these things.

It always made her consider her own choices.

It always made her…frightened.

Frightened of the choices she was making.

Frightened of the feelings she was feeling.

Frightened of herself.

Would she be able to stop next time he pecked her lips?

Would she be able to stop next time she found herself caught between the wall and his body?

Would she be able to stop when they began to say things.

She bit her lip.

She was falling hard.

Stuck on this metal cage.

Stuck on this ship that was floating on Water.

This hard, metal, cold ship.

And she was falling hard.

Too hard.

She'd break somewhere.

She'd break and never be able to repair herself.

Eventually, she'd break and all of her little glass pieces wouldn't be able to connect.

He'd do that to her.

He would break her.

Then he would be sorry.

She touched her eyelid once more.

He'd already bruised her.

But she was falling too hard.

She was scared of the feelings she felt.

She didn't want them.

She was Water.

He was Fire.

She glanced back at him, and slowly turned under his arm and wrapped her own around his waist.

But she couldn't stop.

She was falling in love.


	13. I Hate You

**Song Name:** I Hate Everything About You  
**Singer/Band: **Three Days Grace  
**Story Title:** I Hate You  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs by Three Days Grace. Nor do I own any characters from Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. 

**A/N:** Oooo, I am so bad. I was writing a Kataang story when I started to listen to Three Days Grace and I got into a Zutara mood. I feel terrible, but so so so fullfilled. Not one of my better drabbles, I admit. And I'm sorry to say that the Kataang drabble is officially lost in the space of my computer (my computer froze up right after I saved my Zutara story...my bad). So, you know, you have a right to throw pots and pans at me. I was a naughty girl writing a Zutara while writing a Kataang. -slaps hand- So bad, so bad. Anyways, Zutarians enjoy! -Solar Beam

* * *

**I Hate You:**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

The orange glow of the sunrise hit her darkened face, hitting every angle and darkening every crevice. Her blue eyes met the sun with a determined burn. Her hands unclenched and clenched into fists at her sides, repeatedly, in a rhythm. Clench. Unclench. Clench. Unclench. Standing on that wall, with the sun slamming into her exhausted body, it changed her somehow. She had never seen the sunrise. She was determined to watch it now. What made her want to watch it? What was so intoxicating about that sunrise that made her feel she had to watch it come up? Her determination flared up as the sun clearly came over the blue ocean.

"And so the ocean meets the sun…" she said softly.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

She hadn't chosen to get up this morning. It was habit now, after restless sleeps and keeping her blind friend awake with her screams and cries. It was habit now, waking up before dawn, when it was still dark. She would sit in bed and stare at the ceiling of their beautiful house in this magnificent city of dark secrets, wondering what she was missing. This was the only time she had ever gotten out of bed. She had taken a very long train ride to the outer walls, and climbed its many steps, went to the very outer side, the one facing the ocean. She sat there, awake, watching the moon fall past her head. Now she was staring at the sun, and it amazed her.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Her eyes shut half-way as thoughts of what was happening entered her scarred mind. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. She hated him. She did. She knew she did. Then why did she feel this way? Her hands clenched tightly against her sides, and she shut her eyes tightly. "I hate everything about him," she repeated, "Everything."

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

"You hate everything about…who?"

She swung around, her brown braid swinging against her shoulder and neck as her blue eyes met gold. The first words that came out of her mouth shocked her, but obviously not him. "You." Zuko chuckled and in an instant he was in front of her totally, looking down at her, his hands to his sides. Just…looking down at her. "I hate you." His eyes just glowed brighter. "I hate you," she repeated firmly.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"You don't hate me," he stated bluntly.

"I do," she said powerfully, "I hate everything about you."

"No, Katara, you really don't."

"Stop saying that," she said angrily, stomping her foot, "I hate you."

"Then I hate you, too." His hands ran up and down her bare arms in a comforting manner, but it only made her even colder. In an instant a burst of water hit him full on in the chest and made him stumble backward.

"Don't touch me!"

He caught himself on the wall, and suddenly his easy gold eyes were narrowed. He stood up and began coming at her, his hands steaming. "Stay away!" she screeched, another burst of water slamming into him and making him stumble slightly.

But he was up, and quicker. He ducked another burst of water, and swung his arm under hers; twisting it just so that now he had her left arm behind her back she was fumbling to stay centered with having her back to the ocean.

"You cheated!" she cried.

"Quiet, someone's going to hear you," he hissed in her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat. His breath was so cold, something she hadn't expected at all.

She shut her eyes tightly and swung her right hand at his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist swiftly and with great ease. She opened her eyes and glared at him angrily. "I hate you."

_Only when I stop to think about it_

But his eyes were so light, so easy, and so sad. He just stared at her, and she moved her face slightly so that now he could only make out her profile against the dawn's light. She had a straight pout on her lips, her chin out, her eyes glaring at the rising sun.

His angry scowl slowly turned into a slight smile. He slowly readjusted his hands so that her right hand was being held behind her back with his other hand, and he slowly lifted his now free one to her chin. He grasped it lightly, and when she tired to fight it, he grabbed more tightly and turned her head towards him. He looked down at her and met her eyes.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

"You don't hate me," he repeated easily. When she just stared up at him with that slight pout, he showed his teeth in his smile and slowly leaned down and his lips met hers. Cold lips met with warm, and she was soon intoxicated in the feeling. For a while, she fought it, fought the feeling of accomplishment. She was kissing him! But then she would slap herself mentally and begin to pull away quickly; perhaps too quickly, he held her firmly. She enjoyed it.

Finally, the kiss came to an end. He let go of her chin and her wrists, and surprisingly enough to her, her knees buckled and she fell against him. He chuckled slightly. "See…you don't hate me."

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

She blinked a few times, and then pushed herself off of him. Her eyes were wide and for a moment she sat there. She kissed him. While she did enjoy it, and she had been dreaming about it for some time, she just couldn't understand it. She hated him. Or…did she just tell herself that to keep her mind off of him? She glanced at him, and then away. And then her eyes narrowed and she glared up at him, swinging out her hand and slapping him across the face.

"I hate you," she said angrily.

"Why?" he said, rubbing his cheek with a slight hint of a grin.

"Because I love you."

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_


	14. Earth and Air

**Story Title:** Earth and Air  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Taang!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon.

**A/N:** Sister story to Fire and Water. In Toph's point of view. This has actually been in my computer for a month now, but wouldn't let me upload it 'till now. So here it is. Not much to say. Enjoy!

-Solar Beam

* * *

**Earth and Air:**

Darkness.

That was all she saw, every day, every night.

Twenty-four seven.

It was always a black abyss, threatening to swallow her whole.

Ever since the first day she had breathed air.

She had never seen the light of day.

She had never seen the stars at night.

She had never seen a tree in bloom.

She had never seen a lot of things.

But she had stuck through.

She had known that she could survive.

She knew that, no matter what they told her…

No matter what they said to her…

No matter what they could keep her from doing…

She _knew_ that she was stronger than that.

Than them.

Than anyone around her.

The earth strengthened her in ways soft words and hugs could not.

She had thought that it was all she needed.

Until, that is, she met _him_.

He was everything she wasn't.

Calm.

Collected.

Sweet.

Knowledgeable.

He held a power that no one else could.

He held the world on his shoulders.

Everything.

_Everything_ was up to him.

The peace.

The love.

The freedom.

And he was only twelve years old.

He was her age.

And yet, he held the power of a thousand benders.

When she had met him,

On that cool night in the ring,

When he had pushed her out of the circle,

Everything changed.

She had never cried before.

Yet, she cried when he left.

She had never defied her father outright before.

But she had run away from home.

She had never had friends before.

And yet, he had taken the time to try and get to know her.

Somewhere, in that sinister void of her sight,

A light shown.

A light shown…

And it was _blinding_.

She was the most powerful earthbender ever seen.

He was the most powerful person ever seen.

She had always been one of sarcastic remarks.

She had always been one to push those who cared for her away.

She had always been one to be determined…

To fight.

She felt herself changing.

Going through her own metamorphosis.

Would she be the beautiful butterfly?

Or the misunderstood moth she was always destined to become?

She had always thought that she'd be the daughter,

Always there,

Always living,

But never known to the world.

They had kept her secret.

But when she met him,

She had felt known.

And that was fine with her.

She wanted to be known.

She wanted to be loved.

She wanted to be challenged.

And he challenged her.

He didn't fear her.

Not any longer.

He didn't try and pity her because of her loss of sight.

And she was fine with that.

She _wanted_ that.

And he had been the first one to truly care about that.

They hadn't seemed to care, her parents.

They had pitied her.

They had kept her away from the world.

They had protected her.

But she could protect herself.

…

Couldn't she?

He had brought on this knew light.

A light that burned through the darkness like a beacon.

And she welcomed the light.

She was cautious at first.

Unsure of what this flare would become.

But she was sure now.

She trusted it.

And she trusted him.

He had grown so strong since entering the Worst City Ever.

And she had been the mentor of that strength.

A strength to beat down his breezy ways.

She was proud of that strength.

When they bended the earth, they were one.

Working with the same mind.

Working with the same pulse.

And she loved that.

Only problem was…

She was earth.

He was air.

In fact…

He was the last of his type.

She was pretty sure there was no else out there like him.

But he was the last of his culture.

And earth beat down air.

And air cut rivets into earth.

Into stone.

And she had always been stone.

Never let too much known.

But the quiet little girl.

Grown up blind.

No one will ever know your weaknesses.

But that was before she had met him.

And before he had brought on that Light.


	15. Just Enough Hope

**Story Title:** Just Enough Hope  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** None (Implied Zutara?)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Umm, okay. Quick little summary so no one has a cow:  
Iroh's point of view AFTER the Second Season Finale! AFTER!! That means if you HAVEN'T seen the SECOND SEASON FINALE _do. not. read_! Written like Fire and Water and Earth and Air.  
Enjoy.

-Solar Beam

* * *

**Just Enough Hope:**

The hunched figure leaned back and gazed out the barred windows.

It was raining outside.

Again.

When did it ever rain in this great city?

No.

It was a once great city.

Now it had fallen.

He gazed out the window and watched the droplets on the sill.

It was a great city, fallen and destroyed.

All thanks to his blood.

Thanks to his blood in the form of two teenagers.

The thought that two teenagers had bested him in taking over a city…

This thought did not perturb him.

No.

It was the thought that one of those two teenagers had had a metamorphosis.

Metamorphosed for the best.

Or so he had thought.

Oh, had he been wrong.

He thought for sure his nephew would be great…

But this old man was getting…well…

_Old_.

Perhaps his bones and his mind were getting too aged.

Too clouded with suspicion and the life of war.

Perhaps he was getting old.

He for sure wasn't getting any younger.

But his nephew…

Oh, that young man had years to grow on him.

He had chosen the path his father, and his grandfather before him had chosen.

He had thought for sure his nephew would be different.

He had thought for sure he would help the child that had eluded him for so long.

Thought that the kindness of the waterbender would change him.

Then again, he had also thought that being refugees and runaways would help as well.

Seeing how the war truly affected people,

And living how those "peasants" lived…

He truly thought that the sights would open his nephew's eyes.

But no.

Either his niece had said something to him,

Or he had said something to him…

No, maybe it was him.

Was he pushing his nephew the wrong way all this time?

Was the blame to be set on him?

Would he always feel this shame?

Would he be cursed to feel this wretched guilt forever?

He shut his golden eyes and turned away from the rain.

No, blame shouldn't be placed upon him.

He had tried to lead his nephew into the right direction.

Tried.

And failed.

He had failed so miserably.

Every thing he had tried to teach the young boy,

Everything had been for what?

For vain, that's what.

And after seeing his nephew attack the child and the waterbender so viciously…

He had been proud of how strong he was,

To that, he could not lie to himself.

But it had all been for the wrong.

And the moment the Avatar fell,

He had taken action.

He never thought he'd have to fight his nephew outside of the bounds of sparring.

But he had.

And in the end,

He gave himself up.

The girl needed to escape with the child,

And he needed to pull his guilt into his nephew.

Have him feel the shame and guilt and distrust.

And his sister.

Oh, she was pure evil.

She was nuts.

She had lost her marbles long ago,

Even before her mother had left.

There was no saving her.

He knew that she could not feel anything but spite.

She craved nothing but the power that came with the throne.

She would do anything to get to it,

To achieve that power.

She would do anything,

Even kill her own grandfather.

Even pursue her own brother and uncle to kill.

Even manipulate those close and dear to her.

She had manipulated her brother, hadn't she?

She must have.

Surely he would not join her side so willingly.

Something clicked in his elderly mind.

His eyes opened.

Maybe that was it!

His nephew didn't choose her side,

The bad side.

The _dark_ side.

He had come up with a plan!

His nephew hadn't told him because he needed to do it alone!

'_I'm tired of running…'_

Those words echoed in the old man's mind and his eyes glistened.

His nephew wasn't a boy anymore.

He was nearly a man.

So close.

But so far away.

He had had a plan.

All along.

The golden eyes turned to the window;

The rain was easing.

The clouds were parting ever so slowly.

And a few beams of sunlight were beginning to fall onto the broken city.

There was hope yet.

Just enough hope.

Just enough hope…

For the last Hope.


	16. Shattered

**Story Title:** Shattered  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Implied Zutara and Kataang  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender themes or characters. That is all owned by Nickelodeon. 

**A/N:** Sister-story to _Just Enough Hope_ in Katara's point of view. Umm, I couldn't decide if its Zutara or Kataang, so its all a little jumbled and I couldn't stop writing so everyone enjoy. Haha, if you really can.

-Solar Beam

* * *

**Shattered:**

Betrayed.

The feeling wouldn't go away.

It had melted into her.

Making her feel weak.

Sick.

Destroyed.

Broken.

Quiet.

Sad.

_Angry_.

He had betrayed her.

She had trusted him.

Couldn't she trust a single man?

Couldn't she trust without being broken?

Shattered?

She had thought he had changed.

But, she supposed…

Change couldn't have come so easily to _him_.

Certainly not.

But he had seemed so sincere.

He had seemed so…

No, not sincere.

Ashamed.

He had seemed ashamed.

She had yelled at him mercilessly.

She had yelled,

Confronted him…

With all her emotions.

He had taken it…

He had taken it well.

Unbearably well.

He had spoken to her.

So softly, had he spoken to her.

'I'm sorry'.

That was all it had taken…

Wasn't it?

For all her pains to just disappear.

Why had she been crying anyways?

She hadn't cried when she told Jet.

She hadn't cried when she told Haru.

She hadn't cried like that for a while.

She couldn't remember when.

What had it been?

Seeing him so suddenly shoved into her life.

It was that.

She had been caught off her guard.

Just as she had been when she was ambushed.

Just as she had been…

Just as she had been when he had attacked Hope.

The only Hope they had left.

She had screamed at him.

Told him her thoughts.

She had nearly cured him.

And for what?

For what?

For him to go break everything?

To make it shatter?

Just…shatter.

He shattered everything.

He was no longer a considered ally.

He was not even considered an enemy.

He was nothing.

He was but a piece of dirt on her robes.

He was a fly in her soup.

The eyelash in her eye.

The stone in her path.

He was…

The butterfly eaten by the toad.

Yes, he was the butterfly.

A caterpillar turn anew.

A caterpillar turned new into a beautiful butterfly.

That ended its rein the instant it attacked Hope.

Her Hope was new.

Stronger.

Braver.

More angry.

But he had control.

Control against his anger and his power.

He could do it.

She felt for sure now.

He held the power in the palm of his hand,

And is now able to control it.

Contort it.

War and death,

Into peace and life.

She felt it.

The end was near.

So near.

Everything would turn alright.

But then the moment she thought of this,

The moment her mind turned to the Butterfly and the Toad.

And how her Hope was nearly shattered forever.

And then it would lead to the Butterfly alone.

And how he had been so soft toward her.

Even when she had insulted him.

Even when she had simultaneously

Accused him of the source of her pain.

He had looked on,

Listened,

Learned,

And he had asked forgiveness.

Forgiveness that, perhaps, he didn't even need to ask for.

Because it wasn't his fault.

Just his Blood's.

And then she would think,

Of that old man with the beard and braid.

The one who had,

The instant their cell was broken and she had run to Hope,

Had instantly run to the scarred Butterfly.

He had hugged him tightly.

And she had hugged Hope tightly.

Her Hope would always come for her.

And she told him so.

And Hope replied in a hug.

Before it was shattered so utterly completely.

Destroyed.

Only to be revived once again by its young ward.

By its Love.

Love Lost and Gained at the same time.

Shattered.

That's what it was she felt.

Shattered.

Not betrayed.

Just shattered.

And tired.

How long had she been up?

She couldn't know the time.

It was too late.

But her mind wouldn't leave the Butterfly.

The Toad.

Or Hope.

No, it wouldn't let her be.

What was she in all this?

Was she just Hope's ward?

Or was she Life?

For she had given Hope new Life,

And had given the Butterfly new Life as well.

But perchance, she was Love.

For she had given and taken away the Love of Hope,

And given new Love to the butterfly.

What was she in all this?

Perhaps she was just the shattered pieces.

Needed in the story,

But just the leftovers of a battle lost and won.

She wasn't perfect,

She was all messed up.

She couldn't think right.

She hadn't given Love.

She had merely taken it.

She must be Life.

Just a Shattered Life left in the ruins of a story.

The missing pages.

Torn.

Burned.

Destroyed.

Lost.

Found.

Gained.

Removed.

And then…

Just Shattered.


End file.
